Troublesome Triplets
by renee hex
Summary: What would happen if you had a cousin born at the same time you were, how about two? Kagome, Ichigo, and Yusuke has had that happen to them. What will they do when they find out about each other and what they really are?
1. Chapter 1

**~This is my first Fanfict with three different Anime Series, hope you enjoy~**

**Kagome ran away from her cousin Ichigo, who soon turned and ran toward their cousin Yusuke, each 5 years old, soon to be 6, laughed happily as they played a game of tag. None knew that their lives were about to change, as 2 were soon to move away. Before school started the next year, Kagome's family had to move back to their Grandfather's shrine to help out. While Ichigo's family had to move to where his father's profession, of being a doctor, needed him most.**

**The three children hugged each other on their 6th**** birthday, the day Ichigo and Kagome were to move away. The three silently cried as they said their last good-byes to each other, having always been together since birth. The 3 cousins had been born at the same time, not even minutes apart.**

**The three saw each other on their birthday every year, though the visits in between birthdays began to shorten, soon not even their birthdays were together. Their last was their 10****th**** birthday, and the 3 seemed to slowly forget what it was like to be around each other, never forgetting why they liked being around each other though.**

**~~~~~~/\/\/\~~~~~~**

**Kagome walked out of Kaede's hut, stretching as she looked around for her friends. She smiled as she saw the group, glad to have finally defeated Naraku, and completed the Shikon-no-Tama. Today she had finally decided on a wish, one to help all of her friends. Kagome sat beside Sango and Shippo, "guys, I've decided…"**

**Sango asked curiously, "are you going to…?"**

**Kagome shook her head, "no, I'm not wishing him back. He deserves to rest in peace after all he did for us."**

**The others nodded before Miroku spoke, "go ahead, we have faith in you."**

**Kagome nodded as she pulled the Jewel from its chain, closing her eyes. 'I wish… my friends in this group could have what their hearts desire most.'**

**The jewel began to pulse before shooting into Kagome's chest, who then began to glow a soft pink that soon blocked her from view. Kagome soon began hearing voices around her. A female voice soon spoke, quieting the others, "Kagome, you really are a kind person. I am here to grant your wish." Kagome looked around but saw no one. "Sango wishes for her brother, I will allow this since he didn't die. Miroku actually wants his wind tunnel back, so he can protect others without the fear of being sucked in. Sess, he wants Rin to be happy, while Rin wants to be like the one she sees as her father, she wants to be an Inu-demon. Kouga and Ayame are happy, as well as practically every one else. I see you want to be able to take certain friends to the future with you."**

**Kagome nodded, "yes. Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, and Miroku." The voice made a noise of agreement. Kagome asked curiously, "what… does Shippo wish for?"**

**The voice replied softly, "he wants his mother to be able to adopt him as her own."**

**Kagome whimpered softly as a tear fell from her eye. "Wouldn't I need demon blood to truly adopt him?" Kagome asked curiously.**

"**Yes, exactly. Now, you'll need to choose what type of demon," the voice said.**

**Kagome smiled softly, "a fox, I'm positive… but… I don't know what the species are."**

**The voice spoke with amusement, "there are several species… Fire or Red, Ice, Water, as well as Shadow, Dark, Night are the same type, Spirit or Silver, Light, and other elements."**

**Kagome thought a moment before saying, "Shadow sounds like it would be the one for me, but who will train me?"**

**The voice laughed softly, "when you return to your body, or awake, you will know all of your abilities, both Miko and demonic."**

**Kagome smiled happily, "thank you… wait, you're Midoriko, aren't you?"**

**The voice laughed before the elder Miko walked into view, "you are a smart one, Kagome." Kagome blushed lightly with embarrassment at the compliment. "I will be seeing you again, good-bye for now, Kagome."**

**Kagome smiled softly, "thank you, Lady Midoriko." Kagome closed her eyes as a bright light surrounded her. As the light died away, Kagome blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to their new sight. Once her eyes adjusted, Kagome looked around at the surprised looks on every ones faces. Shippo was the first to react, running straight for his adoptive mother, hugging her happily.**

**Sango asked curiously, as she looked down at her brother, "what… but… how?"**

**Kagome smiled as she hugged her adoptive son, "what you wanted in your heart was for your brother to be returned to you. He never died in the last battle, so…" Sango hugged Kohaku happily as she murmured 'thank you'. Kagome smiled as she turned to the others, "you all want answers, I'm sure." The group nodded slowly, though some didn't move at all. Kagome smiled as she told them what happened, some gasping in surprise. "Rin is now an Inu-demon like Sesshoumaru, I'm a Shadow-Kitsune… Now I can truly adopt Shippo as my own. Lady Midoriko is even granting my wish…"**

**Shippo looked up at Kagome, "what's your wish, momma?"**

**Kagome smiled, "that I could take you to the future with me… as well as Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, and Miroku. I just couldn't lose you guys." Kagome hugged Shippo happily, "now, you guys are going to live with me in my era, but first, how about I officially adopt you?" Kagome said looking at Shippo with a loving smile.**

**Shippo smiled happily, "yay!" Hugging his new mother happily, Kagome asked Sesshoumaru for help in the adoption ritual. Sesshoumaru agreed, since he was to adopt Rin as his own daughter.**

**The adoption ritual took place the next day, the day before the small group would be heading to the future. After the adoption, Kagome had changed slightly from after her transformation into a Shadow-Kitsune. Kagome stood at 5'6 with hip-length black hair. Her ears had moved to become black fox ears on top of her head, now they had orange tips that matched Shippo's hair; while her black fox tail now also had an orange underside. Kagome now had fangs, enhanced abilities and senses, and black claws. She also looked around with black eyes, which had emerald pupils.**

**Shippo appeared the same, except now he had a black tipped tail. When Rin had transformed into an Inu-demon, her ears had become pointed similar to Sesshoumaru's, and her eyes became a vibrant brown, but after the adoption they were a vibrant golden-brown.**

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome smiled as she ran through Inuyasha's Forest one last time, with Shippo on her shoulder. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku waited at the Bone Eaters Well, with Kirara resting in the sun. Kagome ran into the clearing, but suddenly disappeared, only to reappear right in front of her friends, who jumped in surprise. Kagome smiled happily, loving her new senses, "ready?"

Sango picked up Kirara, "yeah."

Kohaku asked curiously, "Lady Kagome, why is there blood on your clothing?"

Kagome glanced down at her clothing, which consisted of a blooded black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black boots. Her arms also had some blood on them, while her torso was wrapped in gauze to make her chest seem a lot smaller than it actually was. "heh, guess I did get bloody. Sorry, I ran into a demon of some sort that wanted to eat me. Something about rare Dark-Kitsunes." Kagome shrugged softly, "I'll change once we get to my house." Kagome's friends nodded in understanding, though also wondering what the demon had said. Kagome smiled happily, "alright, I'll take Shippo and Kohaku. Sango has Kirara and her Hiraikotsu. Miroku, you have the bags and your staff." Miroku pouted silently, having wanted to jump into the well with Sango. Sango smiled happily, knowing Kagome had made Miroku jump alone so he wouldn't grope her.

At the well house door, Kagome stopped as she prepared her senses for the atmosphere, as well as putting a concealing spell on herself, Shippo, and Kirara. Kagome opened the door, quickly seeing that it was lightly raining outside. "Come on guys!" Kagome laughed as she led the way to the house, "momma, I'm home!" Having left their items in the well house, except Kagome's backpack, and hiding her true amount of energy so none could sense how strong it was.

'In the kitchen,' Kagome easily heard as they entered the house, "Momma, I've got a lot to tell you." Kagome walked until she could poke her head into the kitchen doorway, "but I need to go change first. I'll be right back." Kagome smiled happily at her mother, not noticing the other two in the room. Kagome led the way up to her room, "wait here while I go change."

~~~~~~/\/\/\~~~~~~

Shiori smiled softly to her brother and sister, "it would seem she's back. I hope she understands why I told you two."

Atsuko, Shiori's sister placed a calming hand on Shiori's shoulder, "she'll be fine. Anyway, you told us because you knew we wouldn't tell any one about her adventures."

Isshin nodded, being their elder brother-in-law, "exactly true. Don't worry so much, it'll put early wrinkles on your face." Atsuko and Shiori giggled softly at their brother, who seemed to always know how to cheer them up. As well as always being their for them even though they weren't blood related. The three becoming close, even after their sister, Isshin's wife, had died.

Shiori smiled as she wiped a tear from her eyes, "thanks guys, and thanks Isshin for doing this for us. I just can't believe both of our children got kicked out for missing so much."

Atsuko sighed, "at least you knew why Kagome missed school, Yusuke wouldn't tell me. I finally made him when I found out he was kicked out. I was surprised, but having heard about Kagome and Ichigo, I was able to handle it a lot better than Yusuke had thought."

Isshin nodded, "to think, my son took after me and is a Soul Reaper, even if he is just a substitute. Oh, what is up with Kagome dressing as she was? I would have mistaken her for a boy if I didn't already know she was my niece."

"Oh, she's been dressing like that since her 17th birthday because of being called cruel names in the past. She's opted to dressing like a guy so others out of their group won't call her weak, which she is far from it. You should see how many girls fall for her, and how many guys are jealous of her. She lets others think she is a guy even, not bothering to correct them, so it would be best to let her be." Shiori asked curiously, "by the way, where are those two boys and Yusuke's friends?"

Isshin smiled softly, "they went for a walk to catch up for a while before we leave for my home." They stopped talking when they heard the shower turn off, quickly changing topic to something similar to the weather and such.

~~~~~~/\/\/\~~~~~~

Kagome grabbed a new outfit and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower to get rid of the blood from in her arms, hair, and tail. Once clean, Kagome smiled as she felt refreshed, soon dressing in a deep red t-shirt with her torso wrapped so it was smaller than normal, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Kagome placed a concealment spell on a black choker that when worn would hide her ears, tail, claws, and fangs, unless her power started rising. She had received the necklace as a gift from Rin after she had been transformed into an Inu-demon. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and back to her room. Kagome smiled happily as she found an old black collar and a small chain bracelet. Kagome placed a concealment charm on the collar and bracelet before putting them on their respective users, "come on guys." Her four friends fallowed Kagome back down to the kitchen.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw who was there with her mother, "Uncle Isshin, Aunt Atsuko? What are you guys doing here?"

Atsuko smiled as she replied, "well, your mother was quite worried for you and called both of us over, as well as for other reasons."

Shiori sighed softly, "Kagome… I told them."

Kagome sat beside her mother and gave her a loving hug, "that's alright, Momma, I was wondering if you would or not."

Shiori smiled happily before she began talking again, "well, as for the other reasons, Kagome, you've been kicked out of school, because of missing so many days."

Kagome gasped softly, though she held back a Kitsune smirk, "what? Oh no. What am I going to do now?"

Shiori looked at Isshin, "you're going to go move to you uncle's house, and go to school there with Ichigo. It's the only place I could think of that you would be happy at."

Kagome smiled widely, "that's so cool Momma, but what about them?" Kagome looked toward her Feudal Era friends, "I can't leave them here."

The three adults turned toward Kagome's friends, though Isshin said, "well, the more the merrier."

Kagome smiled happily as Shippo quickly ran over and climbed into her lap, Atsuko smiled sweetly, "aren't you just a cutie, and what's your name?"

Shippo looked up at Kagome, who smiled reassuringly at her son, "hello, I'm Shippo."

Kagome smiled proudly, "Momma, I just finished the adoption yesterday. I wish you could've been there, but I did it the same time Sesshoumaru adopted Rin."

Shiori smiled happily down at her grandson, "now I have some one to spoil!" Kagome sighed softly as she lightly shook her head in laughter.

Kagome then looked up at her mother, "Momma, that's Sango, her brother Kohaku, and Miroku. I was able to bring them through since this was the last time it would be open for me. I figured out a wish that would benefit others before myself, and I made the wish a few days ago." Shiori smiled softly at Kagome's friends, "I wished for their hearts desire to be fulfilled, and for Sango, it was for her brother to be returned to her. Miroku wanted his wind tunnel back so he could protect without fear of being consumed by the void. Rin wanted to be an Inu-demon like her father, so he could truly adopt her. Every one else was happy, except for Shippo, who was like Rin and wanted to be fully adopted as well. For that to happen, I would need to be of demon blood, so Lady Midoriko allowed me to choose a demon species."

Shippo laughed softly as he hugged his mother, as Shiori asked curiously, "what did you choose?"

Kagome looked softly at her mother, worry in her eyes, "I chose a Shadow-Kitsune, so that I would be similar to Shippo. Are you mad that I'm a demon now?"

Shiori shook her head as she hugged Kagome and Shippo, "no, of course not. I would have done the same for you or Souta. Now, come on, let me see…"

Kagome laughed softly, "what about you two, do you also want to see?" Her aunt and uncle nodded curiously. Kagome nodded once before she stood, taking off her choker, as well as Shippo's bracelet, while Sango removed Kirara's collar.

Shiori and Atsuko smiled in happiness as they saw Kagome's tail and ears. "You are so adorable!" Kagome blushed lightly at her aunt's comment, before she began to purr lightly as her mother rubbed her ears softly.

Isshin laughed softly before he suddenly felt energies heading up the many stairs toward the house, "ah, sorry to cut your bliss short, but we will be having company in several seconds."

Shiori quickly released Kagome's ears, who whimpered lightly as she put on her choker, Shippo put on his bracelet, and Sango placed Kirara's collar back on. Kagome moved to stand with her friends, "thanks Uncle Isshin, I doubt they would have let go any time soon other wise."

Isshin laughed softly as his sisters sat back down, "don't worry." The front door opened and the small group could hear voices, "I see they're back."

Kagome listened carefully, 'I wonder how much they've changed. We haven't seen each other in almost 8 years. We were almost to the point of not knowing each other anymore…' Shippo hugged his mother reassuringly, who then relaxed as she saw a semi-large group walk into the kitchen doorway. Kagome and her friends were standing now on the other side of the room. Kagome held back a soft gasp as she felt their strong auras.

Shiori smiled at their guests, "welcome back, did you have a pleasant walk?"

Ichigo and Yusuke, who had extremely long black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, shrugged softly, though Botan smiled warmly, "oh yes, thank you."

Shiori smiled happily at Botan as Isshin sighed, "they are so much alike, so grumpy."

Ichigo turned to his dad, "it was just a walk, anyway… Huh?" He had just spotted Kagome and her friends, who were watching him curiously. "Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, quickly knowing which were her two cousins, "the one and only." Kagome then rushed forward, silently handing Shippo to Sango, and hugged the two at the same time, murmuring softly, "it's been way too long." The two guys nodded in agreement as they hugged each other happily, before taking a step back from each other. "Mom, you never did tell me why Yusuke was also here. I understand why Ichigo is…"

Yusuke's friends were surprised when they saw him and his cousin hugging Kagome, who they instantly thought was a guy because of the way she was dressed. Though Hiei and Kurama soon picked up Kagome's feminine scent, which confused the both of them.

Shiori smiled softly, though it was Atsuko who replied, "he was also kicked out of school for skipping too often." Yusuke smirked softly as he glanced back at his friends, "so he'll also be living at Isshin's with you and your friends."

Kagome nodded as she smirked, looking at similar smirks from Ichigo and Yusuke. Atsuko sighed as she said, "good luck Isshin, the Troublesome Triplets are back together and it would seem they are ready to be near each other again."

Isshin sighed softly, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Ichigo, Kagome, and Yusuke laughed softly, knowing they were going to be having fun. Yusuke suddenly looked curiously at Kagome's friends, seeing Sango, who looked ready to kill. Kagome looked at her friends and sighed, "Sango, stay calm."

Sango spoke through gritted teeth, "couldn't be any calmer." She then turned to Miroku, who was becoming paler by the second, "follow me, souryo?"

Miroku was about to reject, but he never got the chance as Sango and Kagome grabbed his arms, pulling him out of the room. "We'll be right back, Mom," Kagome said just as they moved around the corner, leaving Shippo with his grandma, "oh, could you tell Ichigo and Yusuke about my choice?"

Shippo sighed softly as he sat in Shiori's lap, "he's never going to learn." Shiori sighed as she nodded, having heard all about Miroku and his lecherous ways. Shiori stood and had her two nephews follow her to the living room where she explained to them about why Kagome dressed as a guy, though she didn't give them the true answer, and that they needed to keep Kagome's secret. Yusuke and Ichigo agreed, thinking Kagome dressed as a guy so she wouldn't be called weak and tormented by certain people in the area. The three of them then headed back into the kitchen.

Every one jumped slightly when they heard a loud slap that seemed to echo from outside, followed by some one falling to the ground. Soon Kagome and Sango walked back into the kitchen, smiling like fools. Kagome picked up her son, who had silently asked to be held, "that should take care of him until he wakes up."

Atsuko asked curiously, "what did you do to him?"

Kagome looked at her aunt with a simple smile, "Sango got her revenge, that's all, same as any time he does that."

Yusuke asked curiously, having not seen what Miroku had done, "what did your friend do that was so bad. I didn't see him move." The others nodded their head in agreement.

Kagome sighed softly, "don't let him fool you, he may be a trained monk, but he's quite the lecher. Miroku did as he normally does when Sango isn't paying attention to how close he is, or any female he believes to be pretty… He gropes them."

Kagome and Sango looked at Botan as Sango said, "if he tries anything, don't be afraid to use force. I do all the time, he can handle it." Botan nodded slowly, jumping as her communicator rang.

Yusuke sighed softly as Botan excused herself, "we'll be right back." Yusuke and his friends followed Botan outside.

Kagome looked curiously at her aunt, who only shrugged softly, "probably his so called boss."

Kagome nodded as she used her enhanced hearing to listen, hearing Botan speaking first, "hey Lord Koenma."

Koenma replied, "I've got word that there are demons in the area, 2 very strong ones and a very low level one, as well as other odd energies I haven't seen in a long while. You've got to check it out and report back to me."

Yusuke sighed, "listen up toddler, I can't exactly get away from my family that easily any more. My mom knows what I am, but the rest of my family doesn't."

Koenma bit out, "don't call me a toddler, and you've got to do this. I need to know if the demons are going to kill for no reason or if they are peaceful."

Yusuke sighed softly, "fine, but you owe me for this."

Koenma sighed softly, "be careful, this is a demon that I haven't heard of being alive in almost 500 years, I don't know how it survived to this time."

Kurama asked curiously, "what type of demon is it, sir?"

Koenma spoke softly, "a Night…" Koenma was cut off as his screen went blank, some one having turned it off on him.

Kurama thought aloud curiously, "a Night-something, I wonder what he was about to say."

Yusuke shrugged softly, "don't know, but come on, we better get back inside."

Kagome sighed softly, 'I wonder if that Koenma kid was about to say my species, guess I won't know, oh well.'

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome sat on the train with all her new friends, as well as her family, except Shiori, Aunt Atsuko, and Grandpa. Kagome had talked her mother into letting Souta join them in Karakura for school, wanting to be able to spend some time with her little brother. Kagome looked around and saw most of her group was asleep, including Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. The only ones awake besides herself were Ichigo, Yusuke, Hiei, and Isshin.**

**Kagome glanced at Hiei, who was sitting near the back, away from all the others. Kagome sighed softly, 'I can sense he's in pain, but I'm not sure for what reason. He reminds me of Sesshoumaru, so I think it only fair that I go talk with him as I did my elder brother.'**

**Yusuke had also been glancing around, but became curious when his fire-friend suddenly began to glare at the window. He watched as Kagome suddenly stood with a determined look in her eyes, though her face showed no emotion. Yusuke was about to stop his female cousin when a soft male voice spoke, "no, leave them be."**

**Yusuke grumbled softly, "you don't know Hiei like I do, Uncle Isshin, he'd kill he-him if given the chance."**

**Isshin shook his head lightly, "I don't think he will." Yusuke looked softly at his cousin as she continued her way toward Hiei.**

**Ichigo spoke softly, "sounds like your little friend is like one of the ones I have as well. Cold-hearted, but has a certain code that he abides to and won't fail his friends when the time comes."**

**Yusuke nods softly, "yeah. He's cruel and ready to kill anything that gets in his way, but he's usually always there for us when we need him."**

**Kagome sighed softly, having heard her family talking, 'it would seem we each have similar friends.' Kagome sat down in front of Hiei, though she didn't speak, just sat there quietly.**

**Hiei glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes, 'why is she not talking like all the other annoying jinteki fujin?' Hiei turned his eyes back to the window when he saw Kagome turn toward the window. Hiei murmured very softly, "what are you playing at fujin?"**

**Kagome spoke softly, knowing he could hear her, "I'm not playing at anything, tenma. I just decided to sit back here, seeing as you were alone."**

**Hiei turned his red eyes toward her, glaring softly, "so you know?" Kagome nodded, not turning from the window, "how?"**

**Kagome turned toward Hiei with a mischievous smile on her face, a smile that reminded him quickly of his fox-friend, "I know quite a bit, Hiei, just as you know what I am even dressed as I am. I've been through quite a bit in my life, but this isn't really about me. This is more about you."**

**Hiei growled softly, "don't play games with me fujin. I won't hesitate to slice your throat."**

**Kagome nodded softly, liking her game, but knowing not to push her luck with this demon, "sorry, but my nature likes to play games with others. It is rather fun for me, but I know to stop now. Please, forgive me, but I'm not playing games with you right now." Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kagome as she turned back to the window, "I can feel the pain in your aura, and if you ever want to talk, I'll be around. I know the feeling, whether you believe me or not, I know what it's like to carry so much pain but not telling any one about it."**

**Hiei watched as Kagome turned to him with a soft, yet genuine smile before she stood, ready to walk away. "How… How can you sense this, you're only a jinteki?"**

**Kagome smiles mischievously, "no, I'm not. I'm much more than that, and if ever you want to talk, I'll be around. I'm sure you know how to find me." Kagome reached up and acted to scratch her forehead, though with her back turned to the others, she tapped her forehead instead. Kagome smirked softly at Hiei's surprised eyes, she then turned and headed back to her seat.**

**Kagome looked at Yusuke, "has he always been so emotional?"**

**Yusuke laughed softly as he spoke sarcastically, "oh yeah, most can just read him like a book."**

**Kagome sighed as she shook her head softly, "I'll take that as a no." Kagome glanced at Hiei, knowing he had heard them, though he didn't react.**

**After traveling for 2 hours, Kagome began to fidget with anything she could find, not use to having to stay put for so long. Ichigo looked at his cousin curiously, "what is your problem?"**

**Kagome quit messing with her shirt sleeve as she looked at Ichigo, a small smile on her lips, "nothing, I just don't like sitting still for too long. It makes me nervous."**

**Sango suddenly mumbled from behind Kagome, "cause we never sit for long because of Inubaka. Have you thought about meditating like Kaede-nisou had instructed you to do, as did Midoriko-nisou."**

**Kagome knelt in her seat as she looked down at her sister-like friend, "ah, come on Sango, don't be so mean. Inubaka did eventually stop and let us rest." Sango opened one eye and looked up at Kagome, as though to say 'yeah, after you sat him several times'. Kagome laughed nervously, "alright, alright." Kagome pouted lightly at her sister before turning in her seat and crossing her legs Indian-style before closing her eyes as she relaxed her whole being.**

**Yusuke, Ichigo, and Isshin watched Kagome curiously as she slowed her breathing, seeming to have fallen asleep. Kagome's head stayed upright as she relaxed her body, mind, and soul, though she kept aware of the things happening around her.**

**Kagome held down her aura as she suddenly felt a pulling on her mind, and once she went deeper inside her own mind Kagome realized that it was Hiei. Kagome smiled unconsciously, 'trying to find something, tenma?"**

**Kagome felt Hiei unconsciously jump in her mind as she made themselves visible to each other. Hiei looked unemotionally at Kagome as he sat near a tree in her mind. Kagome laughed softly as she stretched, "you really need to learn not to invade others minds without them knowing."**

**Hiei barely made a noise that sounded like, "hn."**

**Kagome shook her head lightly, "if you want to learn more about me, all you have to do is ask."**

**Kagome suddenly jumped into the tree Hiei was leaning against as he sat on the ground, neither speaking what they were thinking. After several long minutes of silence, though in the actual world out of Kagome's mind, it had only been perhaps 5 minutes, Hiei finally spoke softly, "what are you? You have such power and know how to use it, yet you are so young? Even by demon standards."**

**Kagome smiled happily as she hung upside down by her knees on a low branch, "I've had this power since I was born, but only since I was 15 did I realize it and release it. Though just recently did I become stronger than before. Thanks to my son that is."**

**Hiei looked up at Kagome with a raised brow, "your son… the boy with the red hair?"**

**Kagome nodded as she looked to Hiei's red eyes, her own green pupil black eyes, slowly allowing her demonic features to appear. "Yeah, that's him. It was his wish that made me what I am today, and I'm glad now cause I was able to adopt him as my own and not just as my adopted son."**

**Hiei looked back toward the ground as he murmured, "you are too trusting."**

**Kagome laughed softly, "yes, so I've been told, but that is just who I am and I've made several friends because of it too."**

**Hiei looked back at Kagome and quickly jumped to his feet, away from Kagome, "I ask again, what are you?"**

**Kagome sighed as her left tan tipped black fox ear twitched lightly, "aw, come on, are you really that surprised to see me as a demon?" Kagome laughed softly as she dropped from her branch, easily flipping so she landed on her feet, "I'm what's known as a Shadow-Kitsune, with some Miko tossed in. I was a Miko first, so I some how was able to keep some of those abilities, but it would seem not many."**

**Hiei relaxed a very small amount, "Shadow-Kitsune…"**

**Kagome nodded as she smirked, "yep. Oh, please don't tell Yusuke, I don't know how he would take it, knowing that his cousin was a demon. I can tell practically all of you are really strong, except Botan, but her aura is odd, very different than any one else's I've ever met."**

**Hiei nodded, "Botan is, as you would say, the Grim Reaper."**

**Kagome's eyes widened slightly, "really? So that's why her aura was black yet seemed neutral." Kagome laughed softly, her tan tipped black tail shifted with excitement, "what about Kurama? He has both a human and demon aura, together, yet separate."**

**Hiei nodded, "yes, he is a legendary Kitsune that placed himself in that human body, soon deciding not to leave. His name is Youko Kurama."**

**Kagome nodded, having heard that name before in the Feudal Era, "oh, he must really be curious about me." Kagome snickered softly, "I'll have to make it more difficult for him to figure out…" Kagome suddenly looked to Hiei, "would you not tell any one? Please, I know I might be asking a lot of you, since we just met, but being a Kitsune as well, it is nice to be able to see others of my species, besides my son. Anyway, would you keep this between the two of us?"**

**Hiei barely nodded his head, knowing he would also have fun seeing the red-headed Kitsune vessel struggle to figure out Kagome and her secret. Kagome smiled happily, "thanks Hiei." Kagome held back her eagerness as she suddenly looked at Hiei, "oh, is there anything else you would like to know? Ask if you want."**

**Hiei was silent for a minute before he asked softly, "will you fight me some day?"**

**Kagome perked up at the challenge, "yeah, I'd love to. I don't get much of a challenge from my friends anymore. Yeah, they're good, but they have their limits and I don't push them. I've been wanting to fight another demon, but I couldn't fight Kirara because we know too much about each other and would both be holding back… Wait, you know things about me…"**

**Hiei smirked as he looked at Kagome, "don't worry, I never hold back." Kagome smiled happily, excitement coursing through her veins at the prospect of a worthy fight, since her last training session with Sesshoumaru before they split ways. Hiei then asked curiously, "if you are a fujin, then why dress and act as a dansen?"**

**Kagome sighed as she looked at Hiei with soft eyes as she remembered the past, "I've been called several things in the past that were never true, and the only way to get past those titles was to become some one else. I know I shouldn't, but this was the best thing I could do for now. Please don't tell the others about me. Ichigo and Yusuke know, but the others don't, I hope, I've had it hidden from other tenma before. You were the first in a long time that figured me out." Hiei nodded once more, agreeing not to tell any one, though he knew Kurama was still trying to figure it out.**

**Kagome smiled softly, "well, I suppose this is the end to our conversation, Hiei, thank you for opening up some to me. Perhaps we'll talk again next I meditate." Hiei nodded as the two faded back to their own bodies.**

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Yusuke and Ichigo both staring at her, only inches from her face. Kagome's eyes widen as she yelps in surprise, suddenly grabbing both of their shirt collars, "what are you two doing? Trying to spook me to death?"**

**Yusuke and Ichigo laughed nervously, both shaking their heads, though it was Isshin that spoke from his seat, "they were about to wake you when you opened your eyes."**

**Kagome released the two collars as she huffed, "I wasn't asleep, I was meditating."**

**Ichigo spoke as he took his seat near his father, "yeah, looked more like you were asleep to me." Yusuke nodded in agreement as he sat on the other side of Isshin.**

**Kagome sighed softly, "meditating is like sleeping without actually falling asleep. You should try it some time… both of you, it's really relaxing and would probably benefit you both." Kagome then looked to her uncle, "how much longer before we arrive in Karakura?"**

**Isshin glanced out the window and smiled, "actually, we're here. This is our stop. I had a car waiting for us, but I don't think every one will fit."**

**Ichigo smirked, "idiot. You take their suitcases, I'll take them on a 'tour' of the place as we head back home. That way I can show them their schools as well."**

**Isshin suddenly grabbed to hug his son, though Ichigo punched his face instead, "you are so smart, and quick too." Isshin moaned softly as he lay on the ground.**

**Suddenly Karin, Yuzu, Souta, and Kohaku appeared, taking their seats, having been exploring the train one last time before they arrived at their home. Kagome glanced around, seeing Yusuke's friends seated together, except Hiei, and her friends seated in another small area, while Kagome, Shippo, Ichigo, Yusuke, and Isshin sat in their small area.**

**The train soon stopped and every one climbed off with their bags, as well as a few other things. Sango carried her Hiraikotsu, wrapped in a clothe and her bag in her arms. Kagome had two bags on her back, one with her weapons and the second with her clothing. Every one else had only a bag that they carried on their backs. The group found Isshin's van and put their bags in the back and the back seat, except Sango kept Hiraikotsu with her. Miroku also kept his staff, Hiei had his sword hidden in his cloak, Kagome had hidden weapons in her sleeves and under her pants' legs, and Kohaku had a few daggers hidden under his pants' legs.**

**Isshin looked curiously at Sango and Miroku, "wouldn't you two rather I take those with me?"**

**Both shook their heads as Miroku spoke gently, "no thanks, we prefer to keep them with us." Isshin shrugged before he drove off toward the house. The large group headed out toward their new home, with Ichigo in the lead, since he was the only one that knew the way to their destination.**

**Ichigo showed the younger children their school, though it was only Kohaku and Souta that didn't know the way. After several blocks, Ichigo pointed toward another large set of buildings, "this is our school. Not much goes on, but I suppose it's a school like any other."**

**Yusuke grumbled softly, "I doubt that. My school was always looking for a way to kick me out, it was after missing so many days that they finally rejoiced."**

**Ichigo smirked, "yeah, and if they hadn't, then it would've only been Kagome and his friends coming to live with us. Then that wouldn't have been much fun…"**

**Kagome stood next to Ichigo, "yeah really, what would they have called us then… the Terrible Two, come on, that's a life stage… The Troublesome Three is what we are, we have been, and always will be. Right?"**

**Ichigo and Yusuke looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow before the three each gained a smirk as they spoke together, "right!"**

**Ichigo suddenly froze when every one heard a male voice yelling, "hey, Strawberry!"**

**Ichigo quickly turned to the voice and yelled back, "stop calling me that, you tattooed freak!"**

**Kagome laughed softly, but saw that the person Ichigo spoke to, indeed, did have several markings on him that resembled tattoos. Yusuke smirked as he sensed the power the guy held, soon seeing others with the guy, each were quite powerful.**

**Ichigo sighed softly, "I was hoping to go home and relax…"**

**Kagome placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and whispered in his ear, having sensed the tremendous power each of the new comers held, "these your friends?"**

**Ichigo nodded, confused as to why Kagome would be acting shy-like toward the new arrivals, which were indeed his friends. The guy with the tattoos stopped in front of the group with a girl with black hair at his side. The girl looked curiously at how close Kagome and Ichigo were, as well as Yusuke, who was standing on the opposite side of Kagome.**

**Ichigo spoke gruffly, "why are you guys here?"**

**Kagome smirked, remembering how he use to ask every one that when the three of them were younger. The guy spoke first, almost yelling, "we were told to find you and give you some information from Yamamoto."**

**Ichigo smirked, "it took all of you to bring me a message? I feel so honored."**

**The guy growled out, "don't be. We were also instructed to sign up at your school. Don't know what good it will do, but we don't have much choice in the matter."**

**Ichigo burst out laughing, but stopped when a fist suddenly appeared in his vision. He quickly realized it to be Rukia's, as she was always the one to stop him from laughing, but was confused as to why she had stopped. Looking closer, Ichigo saw that Kagome had easily caught Rukia's wrist and held it firmly. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, not many would've been able to stop Rukia's attack if she really wanted it to hit, which against him, she always wanted to hit.**

**Kagome looked straight at Rukia's eyes, speaking in an emotionless voice as Sesshoumaru had taught her so long ago, causing Rukia to lightly blush from the contact, "I suggest you not try that again with me around." Several heard Kagome's voice and were quickly put on edge, while also now curious as to who 'he' was.**

**Rukia tried to pull her hand free but couldn't move it from Kagome's soft grip, until 'he' suddenly released the wrist. Rukia stumbled backward into Renji, who easily caught her, "who are you? You don't need to be so rude. Rukia always hits Ichigo when he's laughing at us."**

**Kagome looked up at Renji with blank black eyes with green pupils, "I'm me and no one else. As for me being rude, she shouldn't have tried to harm my triplet." Kagome glanced from Rukia to Renji, "I also see it amusing that there are so many to deliver one message, though the rest might be here to sign-up, it only takes so few to deliver a message." Kagome held back a smirk as she stared at the surprised expressions on their faces.**

**Renji suddenly held up a fist, "you are starting to piss me off… Definitely related to Strawberry, being this obnoxious."**

**Kagome stuck her tongue out at Renji, who's eyes widened in surprise, while others around them laughed softly. Some surprised a 'guy' would act so childish. Ichigo laughed as he said, "now that's the Kagome I remember."**

**Yusuke snickered as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "you sure know how to aggravate some one." Kagome smirked, her Kitsune-nature making her even more so able to annoy others, but her Kitsune-dark-nature enjoys the challenge of a fight, any type of fight.**

**Shippo laughed softly as he grabbed onto his mother's hand, who lifted him up easily, "Youfu…" Kagome quickly pulled Shippo into a happy hug, while all their friends stood behind them, some still laughing softly.**

**Kagome looked back toward Renji, Rukia, and their several friends, "oh, still here…" Kagome smirked at the annoyance in Renji's eyes, "oh, by the way, I'm Kagome, Ichigo's triplet."**

**Yusuke pointed toward himself with his thumb, "names Yusuke, Ichigo's other triplet."**

**Rukia asked curiously, "why didn't you ever mention that you were a triplet? Your sisters are twins… wait, if you guys are triplets, why don't you two live here?"**

**Ichigo smiled, glancing to his right at his cousins, "cause we aren't real triplets, these are my cousins. We've been called triplets since birth, only because we were born on the same day at the same time."**

**Rukia nodded as she started to think, "oh, heh, sorry. I'm Rukia and this is Renji. The ones behind us are our friends. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Rangiku, Yumichika, Yoruichi, and Urahara."**

**Kagome quickly put out her arm, her palm facing backward toward her male friend, "don't even think it Souryo."**

**Miroku fumbled with his words, "I… Now I… Oh come on, I wasn't going to do anything."**

**Kagome turned her head so she could see Miroku from the corner of her eyes, "I know you better than that. Don't, I'll give you this one warning, then Sango and I won't hold back, nor will we stop any one."**

**Miroku sighed softly as he lowered his head slightly, "I've lived this long, no use in trying to push my luck yet. Especially after what we already went through to get here." Though he had mumbled the last sentence, knowing Kagome would hear him.**

**Kagome smirked as she turned back toward Rukia, getting a good look at all the ones she said. Kagome spoke casually, "these are my friends, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara, and Sango. This one is my son, Shippo. That's my brother, Souta. The rest are Yusuke's friends."**

**Yusuke grumbled softly, so Kurama stepped forward, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kurama, that one is Kuwabara, Botan, and the one in black is Hiei."**

**Rukia smiled softly, "nice to meet you all." A noise sounded in Rukia's pocket and when she pulled out a cell phone, she quickly turned to Ichigo, "oh crap, Ichigo, we'll need your help this time." She turned to Yusuke and Kagome, "do you two mind if we take your cousin for a minute."**

**Ichigo turned to Karin, knowing she would understand, "take them straight home, no detours."**

**Karin nodded, "come on guys, we better hurry. Don't ask questions, just keep up." Karin took off running down the sidewalk with the others right behind her, except Ichigo, who stayed with the Soul Reapers.**

**Kagome could feel a sudden power a few blocks away, at least 6 different auras. Kagome could sense the malice in the auras, and she knew she had to do something. Keeping up with Sango, Kagome passes Shippo to her, taking out the hidden tanken, "take care of him, there is something a few blocks away and I have a feeling that I need to be there." Sango nodded as Kagome used her speed to disappear from sight, soon appearing in an alley out of sight of the others.**

**Yusuke could also feel the energies, but knew he couldn't leave without the others realizing his disappearance. Yusuke turned to his friends, "you feel that?" Kurama and Hiei nodded, while Kuwabara and Botan gave him a questioning glance. "I need you to watch over my family."**

**Kurama nodded, "go. We'll take care of them." Yusuke easily moved to the back of the group before using his demon speed, disappearing, running toward the source of the energies, allowing his demon blood too show, changing to his demon appearance.**

**Ichigo used his Substitute Soul Reaper badge to separate from his body before running off with the others, leaving Rukia with his body. The group arrived in the area with the Hollows, seeing 6 strong Hollows. They each pulled out their Zanpakto, watching the Hollows carefully to see what they were after, but soon they quickly ran forward. Yoruichi and Urahara fought together, while the others fought alone against the 6 Hollows**

**Kagome had taken off her choker and put it into a pocket, pulling out her hidden tanken. She barely realized the energy of another demon was nearby as well. Kagome quickly rushed forward, seeing Ichigo pushed back by the creature he was fight, as was Yumichika, while Kenpachi appeared to be having fun while he fought. Kagome used a spell she had that a Kitsune could do, changing her clothes to something else. She now wore a black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black hakama, and no shoes.**

**Yusuke ran forward, seeing a black blur ahead of him, also heading for his cousin. Yusuke rushed forward, becoming a black blur himself. His red eyes scanning the odd looking demons ahead of him, his hair having been released from the hair tie, with his demon markings appearing on his body. Yusuke and Kagome appeared nearby each other seconds later, not far from the others. Kagome side glanced at Yusuke, a Kitsune smirk on her face before she suddenly disappeared, reappearing in flashes on her way to the Hollow that Yumichika was fighting against, leaving Yusuke to fight with Ichigo.**

**Ichigo saw two new people appearing, their spiritual pressure similar to his own, but he didn't think long on it as the female rushed to help Yumichika, while the guy came to aid him. Ichigo blocked an attack by the Hollow's claws, using his Zanpakto as a block, while the other guy came in from behind, using nothing but his fist to punch the Hollow in the back.**

**Kagome quickly ran past Yumichika, as a black blur as she infused her demonic aura into her tanken. She sliced at the Hollow, baring her fangs as her green pupil black eyes glowed slightly with excitement as she cut into the arm.**

**The Hollows seemed to notice the higher powers around them, which seemed to beacon them to the power. All 6 Hollows suddenly turned from their opponents, most getting defeated once they were facing either Ichigo, Yusuke, or Kagome, except the two Hollows the three were already fighting.**

**Ichigo jumped out of the way as the Hollow swiped at him, hearing the guy suddenly land beside him, speaking in a raspy voice, "stand back."**

**Yusuke stood beside his cousin, pointing a right handed finger at the Hollow, with his left hand on his right wrist, "Spirit Gun!" A bang was heard as he used his signature move, hitting the demon in the head, cracking the Hollow's mask. Ichigo smirked as he saw his chance, rushing forward, he sliced the Hollow in half.**

**Kagome growled as the Hollow swiped her away with its claws, not cutting into her flesh. Yumichika spoke harshly, "why don't you stand back and let some one that knows what they're doing handle this before you get killed?"**

**Kagome growled at Yumichika before she disappeared in a flash, using her demon speed to run circles around the Hollow, appearing in random spots, confusing the Hollow as she stopped appearing. Kagome suddenly appeared right below the demon, with purification infused tanken. Kagome jumped up, slicing the Hollow's mask in an X shape, which glowed a bright blue. Kagome then put her tanken in their sheathes before using her demonic aura and forming a whip as Sesshoumaru taught her. Kagome moved with grace as she descended to the ground, slicing the Hollow with her Shadow-Whip.**

**The Hollow yelled in pain as it vanished from sight, Kagome blessed the soul as she had been taught to do by both Kaede and Midoriko. Kagome landed on the ground a few feet from Yumichika, she turned to him with a smirk, "I think I know what I'm doing."**

**All the Soul Reapers appeared near Yumichika, with Ichigo next to Rukia and Kenpachi, all facing Kagome and Yusuke, who had appeared near Kagome. Ichigo asked quickly, "who are you?" His Zanpakto strapped on his back.**

**Kagome smirked as she glanced at her cousin, "closer to you than you think, but you may call me Kurome."**

**Yusuke crossed his arms as he always had, "you can call me Raizen." He knew he couldn't give his real name, so why not use his ancestor's name instead.**

**Rukia spoke calmly, "I doubt those are your real names."**

**Kagome smirked, her tail swishing behind her, but she wasn't able to reply as Yachiru suddenly appeared on her shoulders, pulling at her ears. Kagome growled viciously, "let go, child, or I will remove… you… myself." Yachiru didn't reply as she suddenly began rubbing Kagome's ears softly, making the demon girl begin to relax slightly as a soft purr sounded in her throat.**

**Kenpachi suddenly looked to 'Raizen', then 'Kurome', "fight with me. You have so much power, like Ichigo when we first met… I would enjoy the challenge." Yusuke and Kagome mentally laughed, both silently thinking, 'if only they knew I was holding back. That was only a small portion of my strength.'**

**Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "perhaps another time." He suddenly thought about his friends and cousins, "got to be going now." Yusuke used his demon speed to disappear from sight, running toward where he could feel Kurama and Hiei's energy signals.**

**Kagome's eyes widened as she also realized that she needed to get back to the group, since they would probably be at the house already. Kagome whimpered softly, lifting Yachiru from her perch on her shoulders, whispering, "perhaps we'll meet again, my pink-haired friend." Yachiru soon found her way back to Kenpachi's shoulder, "and perhaps I'll fight with you as well."**

**Kenpachi smiled happily, "right, I'll keep you to it." Kagome nodded as she smiled, her ears twitching with anticipation to their upcoming fight in the future, though she didn't know when. Kagome's tail flicked behind her as she shifted on her feet, soon disappearing from their sight.**

**Ichigo growled out softly, "they aren't even Soul Reapers, yet they're able to perform the Flash Step with such ease."**

**Yoruichi nodded, "after enough training, you could probably also run that fast out of Bankai." Ichigo nodded, deciding right then that he would find a way to get faster.**

**Rukia kicked Ichigo in the back, sending him tumbling forward, "you idiot. Get back in your body and get home before your family gets worried."**

**Ichigo was about to yell at Rukia but stopped as he fell into his body, jumped up and ran for his house, getting there the same time as Kagome, who was in her normal clothing and had her Concealment Choker back on. Yusuke showed up right at the same time as his other two cousins, his hair back in the ponytail, with his demonic attributes gone from sight.**

**Ichigo, Kagome, and Yusuke each stopped and looked at each other, having each come from a different direction. Ichigo was the first to speak, "why aren't you guys already here, and why are you coming from different directions?"**

**Yusuke scratched the back of his neck, not exactly sure of what to say, "well, I um…"**

**Kagome smirked at the way her cousin fidgeted with his words, she had already figured it out, 'Raizen' was actually Yusuke, having seen his aura, "don't know about you, but I had to stop and tie my shoe. I was a few blocks back when I saw the group disappear around this area." Yusuke sighed softly, having stopped trying to explain.**

**Ichigo nodded, buying her explanation, "well, you both were actually pretty close. This is our house here, well, the house and dad's clinic. Come on, Dad is probably wondering what happened to us."**

**Ichigo walked in first, ducking as his father swung at him, Ichigo moved with reflex as he punched his father's face, "would you stop greeting me like that, you crazy old fool?"**

**Kagome and Yusuke laughed, not expecting their uncle to swing at both of them at the same time. The two easily dodged, making their uncle fall forward, unable to stop because of his own force. Kagome brought up her knee, hitting Isshin in the chest, making him stand back up some. Once Kagome's knee was out of the way, Yusuke brought his elbow down, making Isshin slam into the ground loudly.**

**Ichigo shook his head, "he'll never learn. We were tough as kids, especially against him. Does he think we would have softened on him now?"**

**Yusuke shook his head, "I'm not going to, he's never been nice to us. The only one he ever treated nice was Kagome, but that was only cause he could sucker him into anything."**

**Kagome wrapped her arms around Ichigo and Yusuke's shoulders, "yeah, and I helped both of you stay out of trouble too. Anyway, he doesn't seem to be taking it easy on me now."**

**Ichigo nodded, "yeah, wonder what made him change…"**

**Kagome smiled softly as she shrugged, "wouldn't know." Kagome bit back a sigh, knowing her uncle knew that she was a lot stronger than she led on.**

**Kagome smiled as she released her cousins, opting to pick up Shippo, who hugged her happily, "Ha-Youfu, this place is really huge. I'm even sharing a room with Kohaku and Souta." Kagome smiled sweetly down at her son, who was soon back on the floor and running toward his room.**

**Yuzu soon appeared, "Kagome, Yusuke, follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Kagome nodded as the two followed Yuzu.**

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	4. Chapter 4

**The following days, every one had been unpacking and trying to memorize Karakura, though for some it took longer than others. Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta shared a room, since they were able to use bunk-beds and have room for another bed in the room. The others had two to a room, since only two of each thing needed would fit: 2 desks, 2 dressers, and 2 beds. Sango and Botan shared a room, as did Hiei and Kurama, Kuwabara and Miroku, Karin and Yuzu, Yusuke and Ichigo, while Kagome had her own room, since no other needed a room.**

**Kagome had her weapons stuck in the closet so no one would happen to find them unless looking for them. She heading out the back door where all the others were playing with a Frisbee or just talking. Kagome jumped lightly as the Frisbee flew toward her, she soon threw it back toward the group where Kuwabara was hit in the head when he missed trying to catch it.**

**Yusuke and Ichigo began laughing when Kuwabara picked up the blue disk, looking around curiously, "why is the world spinning?" Soon every one began laughing, except Hiei, who smirked softly. Kagome had spoken to Hiei each day while meditating, each getting to know more about the other, but never told any other of their friendship, not even Kurama. Though Kagome accidentally let slip to Sango of her friendship with Hiei. They had gotten close to each other, as close as though they were siblings.**

**The group soon settled down as they began throwing the Frisbee again, some trying to hit Kuwabara. Isshin walked out the backdoor after a few hours, followed by 6 other people, which Yusuke and his friends quickly recognized. Yusuke grumbled softly, while Kuwabara ran over and grabbed the hands of a girl with ice-blue hair, speaking happily to her. Hiei looked annoyed and ready to hit Kuwabara, so Kagome suddenly walked over and grabbed the back Kuwabara's shirt, pulling him away from the girl, who appeared not knowing what to do.**

**Yusuke looked curiously at the short woman with dull pink hair, who spoke, "hey, slacker, thought you'd get to leave without saying 'bye' to me, did you?"**

**Yusuke sighed softly as he shook his head, "yeah right. By the time I learned what was happening it was time to pack my things and leave town. The others barely had time to say bye to their own families."**

**Kuwabara suddenly realized that his sister was there, standing close to Chu, "hey, sis, what are you doing here?"**

**Shizuru looked softly at Kuwabara, "well, I heard Genkai was coming this way to yell at Yusuke, thought that would be fun, and I'd be able to see you, baby bro."**

**Yusuke, Ichigo, and Kagome smirked when Kuwabara blushed lightly, who then said, "then why are **_**they**_** here?" Kuwabara pointed toward Jin (who had a concealment spell on to hide his large pointed ears), Chu, Rinku, and Yukina, though he was glad Yukina had joined them in their journey.**

**Genkai suddenly hit Kuwabara in the back of his head, making Yusuke snicker softly. Shizuru smirked softly, "well, I invited Chu, and he decided to bring Rinku, who in turn dragged Jin along. As for Yukina, she was invited by Genkai, of course."**

**Kurama rubbed his temple lightly, "how did you keep all that straight?"**

**Shizuru smiled at the red-head, "you would too if you weren't trying to see deeper into things." Kurama nodded softly as he glanced away in thought, silently speaking with Youko.**

**Yusuke sighed softly, "why the hell are you all here anyway?"**

**Genkai quickly hit the back of Yusuke's head, "don't curse in front of young children."**

**Kagome and Ichigo snickered softly, though Ichigo stopped when Rukia hit the back of his head with a small rock. Kagome smirked softly as she snickered softly again, knowing the only one that dared to hit her in the past was Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Kagome suddenly stopped when she was hit on the top of her head by two fists, one from Ichigo and the other from Yusuke. Kagome glared playfully at her cousins. Kagome stood up, "why'd you do that?" Ichigo and Yusuke scoffed, knowing she was joking around with them. **

**Kagome suddenly jumped back when the large guy known as Chu stepped forward, "would you fight me? I'll even let you use any weapon you want, and your other cousin can join too…"**

**Kagome scratched the back of her head, "I um…" Kagome was saved by Shizuru, who grabbed the back of Chu's shirt and pulled him away.**

**Suddenly a boy stood near Kagome, "ah, I was actually hoping to see a fight."**

**Kagome looked down at the boy, "oh, and aren't you a little too young to be watching violence?"**

**Rinku looked sharply at Kagome, "yeah right! I'm a skilled fighter too, just like Chu, Jin, Yusuke, and most of his friends." Kagome asked softly 'most?' Rinku nodded, "yeah, I don't count Kuwabaka, since I was able to beat him in our last fight."**

**Kagome smiled, "so you're the kid Yusuke was talking about earlier… Wow, you must be good to beat some one bigger than you."**

**Rinku smiled happily at the comment, but yelp when Chu hit the back of his head, "I sugges' you not praise him ter much, little misser, he'll start gettin' a bigger head than he'z already got."**

**Kagome slowed her breathing so she couldn't smell the strong scent of alcohol on Chu's breath, "oh…" Kagome looked at Rinku, who was crouched, holding his head. Kagome knelt down and placed a hand on Rinku's head, using a very small amount of Miko energy to slowly relieve Rinku's pain, "what's your name?" Kagome asked him so he wouldn't notice that the pain would be slowly going away.**

**Rinku looked up curiously at Kagome as he sniffled softly, "I'm Rinku. What about you?"**

**Kagome smiled, her plan working, "I'm Kagome, Yusuke's cousin."**

**Rinku looked curiously at Kagome, "Yusuke? Wow, are you as strong as Yusuke?"**

**Kagome smiled fondly at Rinku, "I don't know. I'm not about to fight my cousin to find out either. We only fight others, never against each other, that is the three of us." Kagome tilted her head to the side slightly, "we use to always fight together when we were about your age."**

**Rinku smirked, thinking Kagome thought he was human, not knowing that she knew he was a demon, "really. Then you **_**must **_**be really strong…" Kagome laughed softly at Rinku's enthusiasm.**

**Chu walked up and was about to swing for Rinku's head, who had stood up again, not realizing his head didn't hurt anymore. Kagome quickly stood, pulling Rinku out of range of Chu's fist as he said, "you shou' leave the lit' misser 'lone." Chu stumbled forward slightly, not expecting Rinku to have been moved.**

**Kagome stood with a hand on Rinku's shoulder, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit Rinku, especially while I'm around. I never allowed my elder brother to hit my son, nor will I allow you to hit this child." Rinku smirked softly, while Chu looked surprised at Kagome.**

**Rinku suddenly turned and looked up at Kagome, who each thought was a guy, "you have a son? You don't look old enough to have a child."**

**Kagome smiled, glancing toward the tree, "Shippo, would you come here a minute." Shippo, who had been up in the tree with Karin, Kohaku, and Souta, jumped down easily and ran over to Kagome. "Rinku, Chu, this is my son, Shippo. Shippo, I'd like you to meet friends of Yusuke's, Chu and Rinku."**

**Shippo smiled at the two, "hi, nice to meet you." Shippo then turned to Rinku, "would you like to come play with me and my friends?" Rinku smiled happily with his hands behind his head, 'sure'. The two then ran off, back toward the tree.**

**Kagome smiled fondly at her son, "children really are fun to watch." She turned toward Chu, "so what are you to Rinku, a brother or something?"**

**Chu raised a brow toward Kagome, "no way, we were on the same team and became friends. Not much else to say except we both had no one so we became close friends." Kagome nodded.**

**Yusuke sat with Genkai, away from the others, "why are you really here, Genkai?"**

**Genkai sighed softly, "Koenma contacted me. He said last you spoke he was cut off, unable to tell you what to look for. He made me come here to tell you to watch for a Dark-Kitsune, a Kitsune child, and a Nekomata. He has never seen their auras before, until recently. They seem to be here as well, in Karakura. Koenma doesn't know how strong they are, but they must be powerful if they are able to hide their auras."**

**Yusuke sighed softly as Kurama asked, "he doesn't even have them on file?"**

**Genkai shook her head softly, "no, he's been having almost every one in his staff looking, but can't find anything out about them. Except the last Night-Kitsune was seen 500 years ago, but she disappeared with her friends." Kurama nodded softly as he began speaking with Youko.**

**Yusuke snapped his fingers as he remembered something, "oh yeah, I know now. I fought with a black furred Kitsune the first day here. She was rather good, but she only attacked the odd demons Ichigo and his friends were fighting against, not once hitting any other." Yusuke looked at Genkai, "tell Koenma that I think the demon is a friend, not a foe. When Ichigo asked who she was she said, 'closer to you than you think' and she spoke in a playful voice, not a threatening one."**

**Genkai nodded, not sure what to say about the new information. The group stayed the night, leaving the next afternoon, except Yukina, who stayed by request of Genkai, who wouldn't be at the Shrine very often. Yukina was placed in her own room, instead of with Kagome, so Kagome could keep up the disguise of being a guy.**

**Kagome smirked as she walked to school with her cousins, friends, and their friends. She wore the guy's uniform with her torso wrapped so her chest seemed smaller than what it normally is. Ichigo's father had convinced Ichigo and Yusuke to call Kagome their male cousin, though they still didn't fully understand. Kagome had her hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, with her bangs framing her face to look a little more masculine.**

**Yusuke grumbled softly, as did Ichigo as they made their way toward Karakura High, where they would meet up with Ichigo's friends from school, and the Soul Society. Sango grumbled softly about how short her skirt was, while randomly hitting Miroku, who kept looking at her, Botan, and Yukina.**

**The others stayed silent as they reached the school, where Ichigo's friends were waiting outside for them. Ichigo introduced Uryuu, who only saw them at school, Toshiro and Ikkaku, who hadn't been there the day the group arrived in Karakura town. Uryuu looked curiously at Kagome, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, seeing their Spirit Ribbons, which appeared different than any other he had seen before.**

**Kagome stood straight, looking to Uryuu who asked, "so you three were born at the exact same time, but different mothers?"**

**Ichigo nodded casually as they walked into the school building, "yeah. We're actually cousins, but we've been known as triplets ever since we were little."**

**Uryuu nodded, "I've never heard of anything like that happening."**

**Ichigo shrugged as Yusuke said, "believe us or not, your choice."**

**Kagome nodded in agreement as Ikkaku suddenly asked, "don't you speak? What, are you mute or something? We've been speaking for some time and you haven't spoken once. Not to say 'hi', even when that big guy stepped on your foot." Ikkaku pointed toward a large guy that had walked past a few seconds ago.**

**Yusuke sighed softly, "Kagome isn't the only one that hasn't spoken, you know. Neither has Hiei."**

**Kagome smirked at Yusuke, who also smirked, as did Ichigo, knowing she was about to mess with Ikkaku. Kagome suddenly moved forward, placing a hand on Ikkaku's neck, the other on his shoulder as she whispered deeply, "oh, I can speak, but I choose not to until I know more about some one. Now, do you still believe me to be mute or would you rather I kept speaking?"**

**Ikkaku blushed lightly at how close Kagome was, thinking she was a guy, "I… you… no…"**

**Kagome smirked as she pulled back from Ikkaku, slowly releasing his neck and shoulder, "good. Now, don't judge people only by what they don't do." Ikkaku nodded as he took a few steps from Kagome.**

**Ichigo began laughing at Ikkaku's red face, "dude, your face is as red as a tomato."**

**Ikkaku grumbled lightly as Yumichika stood at his side, "he wouldn't be if your cousin didn't just try to molest him here."**

**Kagome smirked, her green pupil black eyes gleaming with excitement, "standing up for your friend, good, but would you like to be next to learn a lesson?" Yumichika's eyes widened as he took a step from Kagome, who smiled innocently at the two guys. Kagome shrugged as she looked at Ichigo, "you have some really weird friends."**

**Ichigo shrugged, "yeah, I know, but with you around, maybe they'll leave me alone." Kagome nodded, her Kitsune-nature excited at having a challenge.**

**The group walked into their classroom together and found their seats, soon class began and their teacher spoke, "morning class." The students spoke their reply, though tiredly for some. "It would seem we have a few new faces here this year, quite a few."**

**During the class, most sat in boredom as the teacher droned on about what they would be doing that year in his class, which was Math. They're next classes were the same, though Kagome, Sango, and Miroku listened carefully when their History teacher said they would learn about the Feudal Era first in the class. As lunch arrived every one grabbed their bentou and headed to the roof.**

**Keigo grumbled, "there are so many up here. Why Ichigo, why?**

**Ichigo sighed softly, "if you don't like it you can always find some where else to sit at lunch." Keigo quit talking as he began eating his lunch. Ichigo then looked at his cousins then to Orihime as she sat beside him, "what's up Orihime?"**

**Orihime sighed softly, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I don't have enough room at my apartment for every one, nor does Chad."**

**Ichigo asked curiously, "who needs a place still?"**

**Orihime murmured, "Toshiro. I thought I'd have enough room, but I never expected Kenpachi and Yachiru."**

**Ichigo nodded, "my dad won't mind."**

**Orihime smiled happily, "thanks Ichigo, I'll go tell Toshiro now." She jumped to her feet happily and headed over to Toshiro and the other Soul Reapers.**

**The last class of the day was PE, physical education, and most every one looked forward to the time they could move freely. The teacher had the class walk for 5 minutes then they would run for 5 minutes, going back and forth for the rest of the class. After school most every one headed to the park near Ichigo's home.**

**As they were walking, Rangiku walked up to Kagome with Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia, Sango and Yukina already walking with Kagome. Rangiku asked Kagome curiously, "do you have a girlfriend, Kagome? Perhaps one of these two?"**

**Kagome's step almost faltered but she quickly caught herself and looked sideways at Rangiku, "no, I don't. Why are you asking?" Kagome had spoken softly, showing that she wasn't angered.**

**Rangiku smiled softly, "well, you are a guy that is well… odd enough, beautiful, but yet you don't have a girlfriend."**

**Kagome smirked, "thanks, but I've had several ask, and probably even more that want to ask but are too shy to ask." Kagome then turned to Rukia, who began to lightly blush, as she also looked annoyed, "oh, sorry about how I acted the first day we met. It's a habit for me to protect those that are in my family."**

**Rukia nodded with a soft smile, "that's alright. I would've done the same if I were you."**

**Rangiku then looked to Sango and Yukina, "what about you two, either of you have a boyfriend?"**

**Yukina blushed fiercely while Sango shook her head, "no. I use to want to be with Miroku, but now we are just close friends. The three of us are like a small family really."**

**Rangiku spoke curiously, "what about Kagome, he's cute enough?"**

**Sango sighed softly when Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's shoulders, "yeah Sango, what about me?"**

"**You had to ask…" Sango pushed Kagome away, "you know why." Sango turned to Rangiku, "I could never be with Kagome… it would be like dating my brother, just too weird."**

**Rangiku nodded as Kagome turned to her, "what about you?"**

"**Nope."**

**Kagome tilted her head to the side, "what about Toshiro? You seem really close to him."**

**Rangiku smiled fondly of her captain, "oh no, it would be like Sango and how she said it would be like dating her brother. Anyway, I'm too busy making sure Toshiro doesn't kill any girl that comes asking him out." Kagome nodded as she gave a side glance at Toshiro, who was walking not far away. Rangiku and the others seemed to have wondered away from Kagome to go speak with others.**

**Kagome suddenly got an odd feeling in her gut, she blushed lightly when she turned away, realizing she had the same feeling after being around Inuyasha for a while. Kagome sighed softly as she calmed down, replacing her emotionless mask, 'it would probably never work. He thinks I'm a guy, like almost every one else.**

**Looking around Kagome smiled as she saw her two cousins talking near the front of the group, while others seemed to have either paired off or got into groups of about 4. Kurama spoke with Orihime, as well as Chad and Yukina were there too. Uryuu, Kuwabara, Sango, and Tatsuki spoke together. Renji and Rukia were together, as was Botan and Miroku, who was walking in front of Botan and turned backward instead of at her side. Hiei walked alone, while Rangiku spoke with Kenpachi and Yachiru, who had joined their group after school had let out.**

**The group arrived at the park and seemed to stay in their small group as they sat in various places. Kagome saw Hiei find a comfortable tree branch, while Toshiro sat underneath. Kagome sighed softly as she began to walk the park paths, 'I don't seem to fit in here right now. Almost all their friends thinks I'm a guy, so no going back now.' Kagome sighed a second time as she found a comfortable spot in the trees, out of sight of every one as she began to meditate.**

**~~~~/\/\/\~~~~**

**Kagome opened her mind as she saw Hiei sitting in her mind's tree, "hey Hiei."**

**Hiei looked at Kagome, who was dressed as a female in her mind, "hey. Where'd you go?'**

"**Oh, I'm in the woods. I feel better when I'm out of the sun."**

**Hiei nodded, "you are a Dark-Kitsune. They feed on the darkness of the night, so only natural that you would feel better out of the sun."**

"**I wondered why I don't need to eat much like other demons," Kagome nodded as she easily climbed the tree and sat in a branch opposite of Hiei, "how do you do it?" Hiei looked curiously at Kagome, allowing her to explain. "I mean, you hate being around others, yet you are. You pretend to hate my cousin, yet you two are friends. I don't mind being around others, but… I don't know, I feel as though I don't belong."**

**Hiei nodded in understanding, "I understand. We are similar. I'm hated by every demon, and some humans for what I am."**

**Kagome asked curiously, "since you are of Fire and Ice?"**

**Hiei nodded, "yes. You feel out of place because of being a girl, acting like a guy, being a demon, acting human, and if demons knew, being a demon with Miko abilities." Kagome sighed softly as she nodded. Hiei looked at Kagome, "I also hate having to hide as a human at school, but I don't have a choice. Either do this or be put in Spirit Prison, dieing for eternity." Kagome looked at Hiei curiously, "I was a thief and no one trusted me, especially demons. I'm one of the strongest because of what I am. I had to get stronger if I wanted to survive."**

"**I never realized how much we were alike." Kagome sighed softly as she dug her claws into the tree limb, "so if demons knew, they would want to kill me because of me having Miko powers?" Hiei nodded, "then why… why don't you hate me?"**

**Hiei looked away from Kagome, "I know how it hurts to be hated, so I don't hate others that know what it is like to be like me." Kagome smiled softly as she nodded, both becoming quiet.**

**After a few minutes Hiei glanced at Kagome's hand, seeing her unconsciously clawing something in the tree limb, "so, you like him, do you?" Hiei smirked softly.**

**Kagome looked curiously at Hiei, seeing him looking at her hand, she looked down and yelped in surprise at seeing that she had clawed 'Toshiro' into the limb. Kagome sighed softly, "I don't know. I just met him today, but when I looked at him earlier I got the same feeling I use to get from Inubaka, after we had first met." Kagome sighed again, "anyway, he thinks I'm a guy, like all the others of Ichigo and Yusuke's friends."**

**Hiei asked softly, "so what will you do, distance yourself from them as I have done to my friends even after so long?"**

**Kagome sighed a third time, "I don't know, but I know I can't just suddenly say 'guess what, I'm a girl'. They would probably hate me for deceiving them."**

**Kagome yowled in surprise when she found herself pinned to the ground with Hiei's hand on her throat, he growled out, "don't pity yourself! Now, get back here and join the rest of us, even if it is like me and just sitting in a tree or like the other, sitting quietly on the ground."**

**Kagome narrowed her eyes at Hiei as his claws pricked into her neck, though it was only in her mind and wouldn't show on her actual body. Hiei suddenly disappeared with a smirk on his face.**

**~~~~/\/\/\~~~~**

**Kagome brought herself out of meditation as she jumped to her feet and ran as fast as a human could, back to her friends. She smirked lightly when she saw her friends and family as she had left them several minutes before. Kagome saw her target, racing toward Hiei, Kagome saw him now sitting on the ground a few feet from Toshiro. Kagome pulled back her fist and launched it at Hiei, who easily dodged, making her hit the ground instead.**

**The others around them gasped as Kagome kept attacking Hiei, for what they thought was for no reason. Though Kagome was attacking Hiei for a few reasons, though mainly because she had told him once before that they would fight and because of how he left her mind. Hiei suddenly quit dodging and also began attacking, making them both begin to block and attack.**

**Yusuke was about to run forward but was stopped by Kurama, "what are you doing, we've got to stop them before Hiei kills my cousin!"**

**Kurama never took his eyes off Hiei, "no, he won't. Look at their eyes."**

**Yusuke, as well as most every one else, looked at the fighters' eyes and were surprised to see joy, excitement, and amusement, not fear or hate. "I don't get it. I saw Kagome walk off then suddenly come back and attack Hiei."**

**Kurama chuckled lightly, "it could be several things, but they are having fun."**

**Yusuke watched as the two began moving faster, almost reaching human limits, "Kurama…" He began to get worried about his cousin, though he was curious as to how Kagome was able to keep up with Hiei at such speeds, since Hiei never would hold back.**

**Kurama nodded as he knelt down, placing a hand on the earth, waiting as the two jumped a couple feet apart before using his energy to manipulate the roots to surround Kagome and Hiei's ankles, so they couldn't attack again.**

**Kagome and Hiei glanced down before Hiei spoke softly, "Kurama…"**

**Kagome tilted her head, "huh, what's he got to do with these?"**

"**He can control plants, and if he did this then we were about to surpass human limitations," Hiei quietly explained before the others ran over, the roots disappearing back into the earth.**

**Ichigo and Yusuke reached the two first, both asking, "what happened? Kagome, why'd you attack Hiei all of the sudden?"**

**Kagome shrugged lightly, "I told him on the way here that we would fight some day, but never said when. I figured today would be as good a day as any."**

**Yusuke asked curiously, "huh, when did you tell him that?"**

**Kagome smirked, "on the train. Remember, I went and sat in the back for a while with Hiei. We spoke a bit and I told him that I would fight him some day." Kagome turned toward Hiei with a soft smile, "we'll have to do it again some time…" '… away from the others.'**

**Hiei nodded with a smirk, which caught every one's attention as Kurama asked, "having fun were you?" Hiei looked toward his fox-friend with a single nod. Kurama sighed softly, "just don't get out of hand. We don't need to be worrying about our friends."**

**Kagome smiled softly, but soon yelped in surprise as she jumped onto Hiei's back. Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara gasped lightly, ready to move Kagome away from Hiei if they had to. Hiei looked back at Kagome with a deadly stare, though Kagome could see the amusement hidden deep in his red eyes. Kagome dropped from Hiei's back, rubbing the back of her neck, "heh, sorry Hiei." 'It was either that or jump on Kurama's back, and we can't have him finding out so easily…' Hiei nodded with a smirk, which usually meant he was ready to kill some one.**

**Yusuke quickly spoke up, "Hiei, don't even think about killing my cousin."**

**Hiei looked at Yusuke with a smirk, "wouldn't dream of it." He then walked over and easily climbed the closest tree, before sitting and watching the mostly confused group.**

**Kagome sighed as she turned to the one that had surprised her, "what's the big idea… scaring me… like that?" Kagome bit lightly into her bottom lip to keep from blushing fiercely as she had turned toward Toshiro.**

**Toshiro looked toward Kagome with boredom, "what are you?" Every one looked curiously at Toshiro, who was also thinking to himself, 'he is a nice sight, but his power seems similar to that of Ichigo… unlimited. No normal human is like that, so he must be something more… Why am I even concerning myself with him, I've never been curious about any one? A boy no less…'**

**Kagome smirked softly, but before she could reply Ichigo yelled out, "Toshiro! Would you leave my cousin alone? Kagome has nothing to tell you."**

**Yusuke nodded, "exactly. Why don't you go pick on one of your own friends?"**

**Kagome stood still, a soft smile on her face, with Ichigo to one side and Yusuke to the other. With a sigh, Kagome turned and began to walk away, "I need to get home to my son, he'll start to worry soon. Sango, Miroku, you two can stay if you like." The two mentioned quickly got to their feet and ran after Kagome, knowing it would be better to go with her than to leave her on her own.**

**Toshiro scowled softly, 'I will figure you out… Kagome.'**

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango returned to their new home and were quickly greeted by Shippo and Kirara, who came running out of the house to them. Kagome caught Shippo happily and hugged him as they walked to the back of the house. Kagome sat down on the ground with her legs crossed and Shippo on her lap, "that was close. If my cousins hadn't stepped in my Kitsune-nature sure would've gotten the better of me."

Sango nodded as she sat nearby, "yeah." Miroku nodded as he sat a few feet from the girls.

Kagome sighed softly as Shippo asked, "Youfu, what happened?"

"Huh, oh, one of Ichigo's friends asked what I was, and thankfully my cousins stepped in," Kagome said as she looked down at her son.

After several minutes Kagome sensed the others arriving, "they've returned." Shippo had been playing with Kirara, while the other three had begun working on their homework. Kagome used her senses to seek out each one to see who had showed up besides her cousins and Yusuke's friends. Sighing softly, Kagome easily sensed that the only others with them were Toshiro, Rangiku, Kenpachi, and Yachiru. Sighing softly Kagome shifted so that she was laying on her stomach as she worked on her math, knowing the group would be coming around back soon.

Yawning from boredom, Kagome's leg twitched softly as the group came out the back door. "Hey guys," Kagome said, though she never looked up.

Yusuke nodded his head in greeting, while Ichigo said, "hey Kagome. Guess what?" Kagome looked up at her cousins with slight curiosity.

Ichigo sighed, "you'll be sharing a room with Toshiro now." Kagome quickly jumped to her feet in surprise, "he needs a place and dad said since you're the only other guy in the house with a spare bed, he'll be in your room now." Kagome looked straight at Ichigo and Yusuke, seeing that both didn't like the idea too well, but she also knew that the three of them had to keep up her disguise as best they could.

Kagome sighed softly in defeat as she dropped back to the ground with her legs crossed, "fine, just as long as he doesn't get in my way."

Shippo quickly sensed his mother's thoughts, and ran over to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Youfu…"

Kagome turned her head and smiled happily at Shippo, "I'm alright, thanks. Why don't you go see if Karin, Yuzu, Souta, and Kohaku are home yet." Shippo nodded, knowing they both knew that the four were just arriving.

Kagome stood after gathering her books and papers, after looking up toward the sky, "looks like it's later than I thought." Kagome sighed softly as she walked gracefully into the house and toward her room. After putting her books and papers on her desk, Kagome headed toward the kitchen, "hey, Yuzu, I'm heading out. Need anything?"

Yuzu turned from the stove, "no, I don't think so." Kagome nodded before saying 'bye' and heading out the front door.

Kagome stretched some before taking off running down the street, the same speed as a human could go. Taking the same path as she always took, soon ran into an alley as she took off her choker and used her Kitsune-illusion to change her clothing. Kagome soon jumped to the top of the nearby building before running the rooftops. Kagome suddenly stopped when she felt an odd energy, like the one she had sensed when she and the others had first arrived. Kagome moved quickly, heading for the energy source, sensing others heading that way as well.

Stopping on a nearby rooftop, Kagome saw the black creature chasing a young girl, though Kagome quickly realized the girl was a ghost. Moving fast, Kagome jumped from the rooftop and picked up the girl before leaping out of the way of the Hollow's attack. Kagome placed the girl on her feet once they had reached an abandoned building, turning toward the Hollow. Growling softly at the murderous intent coming from the Hollow, Kagome quickly moved forward as she pulled out her tanken and charged one with her demon energy, the second with her purification energy.

Kagome barely sensed a few others arriving next to the ghost girl as she sliced at the Hollow's mask, though it moved quickly, trying to avoid the daggers. It didn't take long for Kagome to take down the Hollow, blessing its soul as it dispersed. Turning toward the ghost girl, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, and Toshiro, "I leave her in your capable hands, Ichigo."

Ichigo quickly spoke, "what? How do you know my name? I've never told you!"

Kagome laughed softly, "I've known your name for a while, but don't worry yourself over it. Later." Kagome disappeared in a flash of speed as she ran away from the four Soul Reapers and the ghost girl. Kagome appeared on a nearby rooftop with her energy and scent covered, 'I feel bad for deceiving my cousin like this, but I have to if I don't want to lose him… or the others.' Kagome sighed softly as she began her way back to her new home, replacing her choker as she joined the humans.

~~~~~~/\/\/\~~~~~~

Kagome gather her clothes for bed before heading to the bathroom to change, but had to wait for another that was already in changing. A few short minutes later Kagome watched as the bathroom door opened to reveal a shirtless Toshiro, who stopped and glanced at her before moving toward their shared room. Kagome stood silent until Toshiro disappeared into the bedroom, she then walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of guy's black pajama pants and a guy's long sleeve pajama shirt. Walking out of the bathroom, Botan and Sango were talking as they waited, though Kagome didn't pay attention as she headed for the bedroom. Kagome walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her, since neither her nor Toshiro liked it being left open. Kagome glanced at Toshiro, who was already laying in bed, so she turned out the light and used her demon sight to easily find her way to her bed, not knowing she was being watched.

It didn't take long for Kagome to relax enough to fall into a light sleep, while Toshiro watched her curiously, 'how are you able to find your bed in the dark so easily?' Toshiro stayed awake for a while longer as he tried to figure out more about Kagome, by what he had seen.

Toshiro jumped slightly when the door suddenly opened a crack and a voice whispered very softly, "Youfu? Are you awake?"

Kagome shifted slightly, "Shippo? What's the matter?"

Shippo shut the door before running over to Kagome's bed and climbing under the covers with his mother, "I had that dream again…"

Kagome hugged her son lightly, "which one?"

Shippo whimpered lightly as he remembered, "the one where Kanna tries to absorb your soul."

Kagome nodded as she tucked Shippo in, "I remember, and you know she didn't succeed."

Shippo nodded softly as he calmed down, "I know, but in my dream she only absorbs a small portion and gives it to Kikyo, so that she can absorb more of your soul later." Kagome nodded softly as the two slowly relaxed, soon falling asleep.

Toshiro laid on his back as he began thinking, 'some one tried to take his soul? Is that even possible?' He turned his head to look at Kagome and Shippo, 'I haven't seen any boy in the human world that would take a child in either, not except Chad. What would make you take in that child?'

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome arrived back at the house earlier than usual, so she headed to her room to gather her clothes for a quick shower. She had been out for her routine run, while a few had gone to the store for Yuzu. The rest were out in the backyard working on their homework, playing with the Frisbee, or just sitting around in various places.

Heading into the bathroom, Kagome started humming softly, not paying attention to the energies around her as she closed the door. Kagome silently took off her clothes, then unwrapped her chest before turning on the shower. She then took off her choker and placed it on the hook on the back of the door. Climbing into the shower, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the water ran down her body, relaxing her quickly. Grabbing the shampoo, Kagome gently suds up her tail, hair, and the back of her ears. She then grabbed her body wash and luffa, and began washing the rest of her body before rinsing off completely.

After a relaxing shower, Kagome climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body and a second around her hair and ears. As Kagome was looking in the mirror, looking at the color of her eyes, not hearing the door opening. Kagome suddenly turned toward the door and jumped back in surprise, seeing Rangiku standing their staring at her in surprise, none realizing that there was another hanging on Rangiku's back.

Rangiku quickly shut the door behind her, so no other would walk by and look in. "Ka-Kagome? What, but I thought… Huh?"

Kagome smirked softly, "heh, it would seem you found out my secret, Rangiku." Rubbing the back of her neck, Kagome sighed softly, "I would be grateful if you didn't tell anyone… though a few already know."

Rangiku leaned against the back of the door, "I'll keep your secret… I now understand a few things." Kagome tilted her head in curiosity, "like the fact that you don't have a girlfriend, and why Sango was so quick to decline you 'offer'. As well as why you seemed annoyed that you… oh no, Toshiro… You two are still sharing a room…"

Kagome nodded, "I know." Kagome sighed softly as she crossed her arms, "don't worry, okay. I've kept my secret from several others for over 2 years. I should be able to keep Toshiro from finding out." Rangiku nodded as Kagome then turned to her, "now, one last thing." Rangiku tilted her head softly, "could you get out so I can get dressed?"

Rangiku blushed very lightly before she opened the door and looked around before walking out and closing the door. Kagome shook her head lightly with a smile as she dried off completely before re-wrapping her chest. Pulling on a black loose shirt and a pair of black jogging pants. After drying her hair, ears, and tail, Kagome went to grab her choker, but gasped softly when she saw that it was missing. Sighing softly Kagome used her energy to conceal her tail and ears before opening the bathroom door. Sniffing softly, Kagome found Rangiku's scent and followed it out the back door.

Walking over to Rangiku, Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder, "did you take my choker?"

Rangiku turned her head to Kagome with a confused expression, "your… choker? The one you always wear?" Kagome nodded, "I don't remember seeing it in the bathroom…"

Kagome sighed softly, "then where could it have gone?" Kagome whimpered softly, 'I've got to find it.' Sniffing softly Kagome sighed again, 'I can't track my own scent…' Kagome dropped to the ground with her legs crossed as she began to think.

Rangiku knelt down, "Kagome, what's the matter? If you need a choker, then why don't you go buy a new one?"

Kagome shook her head quickly before replying, "no, I can't. Rin gave me that necklace as a 'thank-you' gift. There is no replacing it and if I ever see her again, she'll be sad if I've lost it."

Rangiku nodded, "come on, I'll help you find it." Kagome nodded at her new friend as she headed back inside, followed by Sango and Kirara, who had been listening.

Sango spoke softly, "Kagome, are you talking about your black choker that you…" Kagome quickly looked at Sango, "that you received from Rin?"

Kagome nodded softly, "yeah. I took a shower and when I got out it was gone."

Sango reached up and pulled Kirara into her arms, "will you help us find Kagome's necklace?" Kirara mewed softly with a soft nod before jumping to the ground and running to the bathroom.

The three followed Kirara, who was sniffing the ground before jumping to Rangiku's shoulder to sniff the door, but stopped and turned to Rangiku. Kirara sniffed the back of Rangiku's 562wszshirt collar before mewing softly. Kagome walked to behind Rangiku and looked at the back of her collar, "I don't see anything." Kagome looked at Kirara, 'I can't sniff either, or Rangiku would get suspicious."

Kirara mewed softly before sniffing again, soon jumping to the ground outside the bathroom and sniffing around. Kagome, Sango, and Rangiku quickly followed Kirara out the backdoor where the others were. Kirara mewed loudly before running around the building, followed by every one else. Kirara followed the scent down the sidewalk, as fast as she could so she wouldn't lose the scent. Kagome ran the fastest, following right behind Kirara, with Sango, Miroku, Ichigo, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Rangiku, Toshiro, Rukia, and Renji following a few feet behind. Hiei was running in the trees, staying nearby but out of sight of the others.

Kirara led the way to a park, several blocks from Ichigo's house, but soon stopped as the scent disappeared completely. Kagome stopped right behind Kirara as she looked around curiously, a soft growl sounded in the back of her throat. The others stopped beside Kagome, though it was Ichigo who asked, "why are you guys chasing Kirara?"

Yusuke asked, "and what did she lead us here for?"

Kagome took a step forward, looking at the figures standing in the shade of a large tree. Kirara suddenly shot forward, running for one of the figures, which easily caught her. Kirara mewed happily in the figures embrace. Kagome looked into the darkness, her vision clearing as she stared. Gasping softly, Kagome smiled widely before she ran forward, "Aniki!" Sango and Miroku looked at each other before running after Kagome, both smiling happily as they also yelled, 'Aniki!'

Kuwabara murmured to Ichigo and Yusuke, "you know, Kagome just sounded like a girl."

Ichigo hit the back of Kuwabara's head as Yusuke growled out, "you don't know what you're talking about, baka!"

Kagome smiled happily as she hugged her elder brother, Sesshoumaru, while Miroku stopped with a smile, while Sango also hugged Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled softly at his younger siblings, "I'm so glad we found you."

Kagome pulled back from Sesshoumaru and smiled at the ones behind him. "Rin, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku! Tottosai, you even came." Kagome hugged each happily, but she then went back to Rin sadly, "I'm sorry, Rin, I've lost the choker you gave me."

Rin, who was older than Kagome, held up her hand, "you mean this one?"

Kagome nodded with a smile, "yeah, but how?"

Rin laughed softly, "Myoga followed you home and took it. I knew you would find a way to track it down." Rin silently put the choker on Kagome's neck, "there, back where it belongs."

Kagome placed a hand to her neck, her fingertips on the choker, "yeah… Wait, Myoga!? You mean he's here too?" Rin nodded as she pointed to her shoulder. Kagome leaned in toward Rin's shoulder and smiled widely, "Myoga, old friend."

Myoga smiled as much as a flew could, "it is great to see you again."

Kagome smiled at every one as Sango asked, "how did you find us?"

Sesshoumaru replied in a monotone voice, "I'm the owner of one of the major corporation in a nearby town. I'm sure you can figure it out from there." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku nodded in happiness as their friends walked over.

Ichigo was the first to ask, "Kagome, who are theses people?"

Kagome turned to her cousin with a wide smile, "Ichigo, Yusuke, I'd like you to meet my adopted family. This is our elder brother, Sesshoumaru and our niece, Rin. This is Koga and his ma-wife, Ayame and their friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. Lastly, but far from least, the best sword-maker around, Tottosai."

Yusuke smirked softly, "he looks too old to be any good at making swords any more. Hell, he looks older than Grandma."

Kagome quickly hit the back of Yusuke's head, "Yusuke! Give Tottosai some respect, I've seen his work. He makes wonderful swords."

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "alright, alright, I'll take your word for… just don't hit me again."

Kuwabara laughed softly, "what's the matter? Is a girl too much for _great_ Yusuke Urameshi?"

Yusuke growled out, "no, you idiot. Anyway, Kagome is a guy, baka."

Kuwabara tilted his head, "I could've sworn he sounded like a girl earlier… ran like one too."

Yusuke suddenly hit the back of Kuwabara's head followed by Kagome and Ichigo also hitting the back of Kuwabara's head Ichigo then said, "stop thinking my cousin is a girl… look at Kurama, he could pass as a girl too."

Kurama put up his hands in defense, "Ichigo, please, leave me out of this."

Kagome smirked as she placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder, "don't worry, I'm use to be called a girl by mistake. Anyway, I'm surprised you aren't also use to it." She removed her hand before turning to Sesshoumaru, "Aniki, might I ask what you're doing here? I'm glad to see you, but I'm also quite curious to know."

Sesshoumaru spoke in a monotone voice as he replied, "we've been searching for you for a few years now. Myoga finally heard word of you from some one with high power, but that was after we found your relatives." Sesshoumaru side-glanced at Ichigo and Yusuke, "it would seem you are related to very powerful family in this time, besides myself."

Kagome sighed softly, "I'm confused."

Rin laughed softly, "I'm sure he did that on purpose as well. He's talking about your uncle and an ancestor of one of your other uncles. Not to mention yourself."

Kagome sighed once more, "oh…"

Sesshoumaru nodded once, "are you still?" He glanced down at Kagome's clothing, holding back a sigh.

Kagome smirked, "of course. I'm not changing now, even though I'm back with family. I am who I am, and the past is what made me this way."

Kouga sighed, "if we were in the past, and I wasn't married to Ayame, you know I would say something to make you smile." He ignored the odd stares from the others around them as Kagome murmured, 'don't say it'. "How's my…"

Kouga didn't get to finish as Kagome rushed forward, pinning him to the tree with her right hand, "I said, don't say _it_. I wasn't the first you said it, and I've never been since, nor would I ever be… Stop bringing it up and live your life fully with Ayame." Kagome didn't realize that her claws and fangs were beginning to show through her concealment charm.

Ginta and Hakkaku quickly ran over, each grabbed one of Kagome's arms and began trying to pull Kagome off their leader. Ichigo and Yusuke quickly moved and grabbed Ginta and Hakkaku, each pulling one of the wolf-demons away from their cousin, which was easy enough for the two of them. Sesshoumaru took a step forward, but stopped when he saw Hiei quietly walk forward and place a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's fangs and claws were slowly concealed again by her charm.

"Kagome, stop this before you tell what you don't want known," Hiei spoke in a soft, yet deadly tone. Kagome looked straight into Kouga's eyes, her hand moving from his throat, "I suggest you move now, and not mention that again."

Kouga nodded and quickly moved, seconds before Kagome punched the tree, where his neck had been seconds before. Ichigo and Yusuke released Ginta and Hakaku, who quickly ran to their leader, asking if he were alright. Ayame smiled softly, "Kagome, you've changed so much since we first met. Hopefully he'll listen this time."

None noticed the confused look in a young captain's eyes as he thought, 'what is this feeling? I'm annoyed at that guy for aggravating Kagome, yet I shouldn't have feelings for him.' Toshiro sighed softly, 'what is getting into me… I'm starting to have odd emotions every time he comes around.' After a quick decision, Toshiro hardened his expression, 'I won't allow some boy to stir my emotions anymore.'

Kagome laughed softly as she smiled at Ayame, "I hope so too."

Ichigo sighed softly, "what are you guys talking about?"

Kagome looked at Ichigo and Yusuke, who both had identically confused looks, and began laughing, "I'll explain later." The two nodded, knowing she didn't want their friends to know. Kagome smiled happily as she looked at her family, "Sesshoumaru, would you like to meet my Uncle Isshin?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "perhaps another day. I need to return home. I've got meetings I need to prepare for, but I will keep in touch." Kagome and Sango hugged each, while Miroku just bowed his respect to Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru then turned to the others, "come, we need to return."

As the group was walking away, Kagome suddenly ran over to Sesshoumaru, "will we see you guys again?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "yes, in due time. Don't get discouraged, we will see each other again, though it might be a while."

Kagome nodded with a soft smile before running back to her cousins, "come on, we should get back to the house before Uncle Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin start to worry about us." The group nodded as they began their walk back to the house.

Once back at the house, Sango and Miroku convinced every one to go back outside, bringing the Frisbee with them as they went. Kagome held Ichigo and Yusuke back, so she could explain to them, though Hiei and Rangiku also stayed, by request of Kagome. The four headed to Ichigo's room, where they could talk in private. Ichigo sat on his bed, while Yusuke sat on the floor against the closet door. Kagome sat on the foot of Ichigo's bed, leaning against the wall near the window, where Hiei was sitting under, and Rangiku sat on Ichigo's chair.

Ichigo looked curiously at Rangiku, "um, Kagome, why's she here too?"

Kagome glared good naturedly at Rangiku, who actually blushed lightly, "let's just say she accidentally found out."

Yusuke then asked, "what about Hiei?"

Kagome smirked softly as she looked down at her friend, "oh, well, he's known for a while about me. Anyway, should we talk about what needs to spoken about before suppers ready?" The other four quickly nodded. Kagome then began speaking, though mostly to Yusuke and Ichigo. "You were curious as to what we were talking about, with Ayame and Kouga." The two nodded, still curious, "well, a few years back, when Kouga and I first met, he decided he wanted me as his girlfriend, but I didn't really like that idea. Even more so after hearing that he had promised Ayame years before that they would be together. Anyway, each time Kouga would see me, he would say 'how's my girl' or 'how's my woman', so you can see why I had to silence him as quick as I could."

The four nodded as Rangiku asked curiously, "Kagome, why do you pretend to be a guy anyway? You are quite beautiful, so why hide it?"

Kagome sighed softly as she spoke in an emotionless voice, "I got tired of being called names that were beneath me. I was still for a while by Inubaka, but he had always called me names since we first met." Kagome's eyes hardened slightly as she stared at the far wall, "wench, bitch, whore, slut, reincarnation, … the list could go on, but those were the most common that I remember. The only way to get around those names were for me to disappear and become some one new. I kept my name, but changed my appearance after staying with Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken for a while at his home. There I was trained by a lot of people, including Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and several others."

Ichigo spoke casually, "it would seem you learned more than fighting while you were there." Kagome tilted her head as she looked toward her cousin, "you hide your emotions better than when we were children, and your voice when you spoke to that guy… and to Ikkaku… and when you first spoke to Rukia."

Kagome asked curiously, "my voice?"

Yusuke nodded, "yeah, I've noticed too." Kagome turned to Yusuke as he imitated her voice as much as he could, though it wasn't near as emotionless as she could speak, "'I suggest you not try that again with me around.' 'I wasn't the first you said it, and I've never been since, nor would I ever be…' though it was funny when you spoke to Ikkaku, never knew him to blush so much at one time, it was hilarious."

Kagome smirked softly, "Ikkaku was too easy to manipulate into thinking beyond what was in front of his face. Oh, but I understand now what you mean. Sesshoumaru told me that my emotions were too readable, so he taught me to better hide them."

Yusuke smirked, "you mean so you're like Hiei?"

Kagome sighed softly, "I suppose you could put it that way, but what you don't pay attention to is that even the emotionless ones have a way of showing their emotions."

Ichigo sighed, "I have a feeling that you're not going to tell us how to see their emotions."

Kagome nodded, "you guys should know already." The two quickly asked 'how' as Kagome smirked, "you both have so-called emotionless friends, as do I. I've got Sesshoumaru, while Yusuke, you have Hiei, and Ichigo, you have Toshiro. Surely you can tell what their emotion is just by looking at them."

Ichigo shook his head softly, "actually, Toshiro and I aren't that close of friends."

Yusuke nodded softly, "I can when I'm fighting him, or beside him, but other than that, Hiei keeps his emotions locked tight."

Kagome sighed softly, "oh come on. I haven't been around Hiei that long and I can tell you his emotions. As for Toshiro, I'm not around him long enough…"

Rangiku smirked as she quickly said, "yeah, but that's about to change now."

Kagome nodded with a sigh, while Yusuke grumbled, "maybe we should switch roommates. Put Kagome with one of the ones that knows your secret."

Kagome sighed softly for a second time, "yeah, but then the others might start wondering why we switched rooms. Anyway, there's no way I'm sharing a room with Miroku, it would be really weird sharing a room with either you or Ichigo, which only leaves Hiei, who is helping me already, so he can't switch rooms."

Ichigo asked quickly, "how's he helping you?"

Kagome smirked, "he's helping me by keeping your red-headed friend from figuring out that I'm a girl. You should pay attention more, it's quite funny really. He thinks he's getting close, then Hiei comes up and says or does something to make him think otherwise, or Hiei tells me and I do or say something to throw him off." Kagome began laughing softly as she remembered those few times.

Yusuke sighed softly, "you really have a new-found glory for torturing my friends, don't you?"

Kagome nodded with an innocent smile, as Rangiku then asked, "tell me a few of those times. They sound really interesting."

Kagome smiled as she tried thinking of a good example, "hmm, well he's gotten close almost each week. Oh, I've got one. About 3 weeks ago, Hiei saw Kurama staring at me, and by what Hiei told me, it was quite the stare…

^flashback^

Hiei was sitting in a tree in the park near Ichigo's house, while the others were sitting in various spots working on their homework. Glancing around Hiei settled on watching his fox-friend, Kurama, who was staring at Kagome with a curious expression. With silent movement, Hiei dropped from the tree and walked over to Kurama, who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Hiei sat down before asking softly, "Fox, it is unlike you to stare so much at a guy."

Kurama jumped slightly, almost falling onto his side, "what? Hiei, sorry, I didn't hear you come over. Is there something I can help you with?"

Hiding his smirk, Hiei shook his head lightly as he began looking around once more at his surroundings, while telepathically telling Kagome what had just happened.

^flash-forward^

Kagome began laughing softly while Hiei smirked, "I wish I could've seen his face. I bet it was priceless."

Ichigo asked curiously, "Fox, I've heard Hiei call him that several times. Why?"

Yusuke quickly looked at Hiei, who seemed unfazed by the question, while it was Kagome that said, "that's easy. He's as curious as a fox could be. It's the same reason Hiei calls Kawabara a monkey, 'cause he acts like one."

Rangiku smiled softly, "Kagome, please, tell us another. I've seen Kurama and how he acts, he's definitely curious."

Kagome smiled as she began thinking again, "hmm, remember when I wore shorts for the first time. Every one began wondering that day." Yusuke and Ichigo began laughing softly as they remembered that day.

^flashback^

Kagome walked out of her bedroom 2 weeks before school was to start, wearing a short-sleeve shirt, a pair of long shorts, and a pair of sneakers. Walking silently outside the front door to meet with the others, who were already at the park getting ready to play a game of soccer together. Kagome said 'bye' to her Uncle Isshin before running out the door and down the street to the park.

At the park, Kagome easily found her friends on the soccer field, though there were more than she thought would be there. Kagome ran over to Yusuke, who was the closest to her, "hey, sorry I took so long, but I had to find my shorts first."

Yusuke looked toward Kagome with a soft nod, "took you long enough, come on we need to make the teams still." Kagome nodded with a smile, soon following Yusuke over to where Ichigo stood talking with every one else.

Every one glanced at Kagome and Yusuke, most not realizing that she was in shorts. Ichigo then began speaking, "alright, lets get started. First, we need two captains. Any offers?"

Every one glanced around before several began saying they wanted to be Captains. Kagome quickly spoke up, "Karin as Captain of the reds, with Souta as Captain of the blues!" Most looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow, "what, some one had to choose." Every one shrugged but soon agreed and the two Captains began choosing their teammates.

Team Red Goal Keeper was Chad, with Botan and Hiei being her Defenders. The three Midfielders were Yukina, Renji, and Sango, with the Red Forwards being Karin, Yusuke, and Kagome. Team Blue Goal Keeper was Orihime, with Kohaku and Shippo being her Defenders. The three Midfielders were Kurama, Rukia, and Kuwabara, with the Red Forwards being Souta, Ichigo, and Miroku. Standing on the sidelines, cheering for both teams was Yuzu, since there weren't enough players for her to join, though she was quite content just cheering.

Kagome stood across from Miroku, while Ichigo stood across from Yusuke, and Karin in the center across from Souta. The six were staring each other down, but each listened as Miroku said, "you know, Kagome, in shorts you have 'feminine' legs. Maybe you should have been born a girl instead of a boy."

Kagome smirked as she replied, "once this game starts I'll show you which of us is the girl, Miroku." Miroku laughed as Souta quickly kicked the soccer ball over to Ichigo, who quickly made his way down the field toward Chad. Sango quickly ran at Ichigo, easily taking the ball before heading back down the field in the opposite direction. As the game continued, no points had been scored until after half an hour when Yusuke kicked the ball passed Orihime, who had been distracted by a sudden light in the distance.

The game stopped as Rukia ran off the field and grabbed her 'cell phone' and turned to Renji, "we've got to go. Later every one." She didn't wait for a reply before she took off running away from the field, quickly followed by Renji and Ichigo.

Kagome sighed softly, "they really do run off quite often."

Yusuke nodded, "yeah, but we'll find out some day. Come on, let's continue the game."

As they looked back at every one else, soon seeing them nearby. Karin sighed, "we need the change teams, we have less than you guys."

Souta smirked, "then how about we have girls against guys?"

Every one glanced around at each other, counting all the players. Karin looked at Yuzu, "are you still cheering?" Yuzu nodded meekly, "then you guys will have 5 extra players."

Kagome glanced at Hiei, "if I'm right, Hiei's sitting this one out, so how about Shippo and I join the girl's side to even it out."

After a quick agreement, the game soon resumed until every one was worn out. Kagome dropped to the ground beneath Hiei, who was sitting in a tree near the soccer field, "you should have joined, Hiei, I think you might have actually had some fun." Looking up at her silent friend, Kagome laughed softly until she heard in her mind, 'you have a visitor heading this way.' Kagome smirked as she quickly stood and grabbed the lowest branch, easily pulling herself up and into the tree. Easily maneuvering herself up and out of sight, Kagome watched Kurama walk under the tree and stop as he began looking around. "Looking for some one?"

Kurama looked up at Kagome with a thoughtful expression, "huh, oh no, I was just thinking."

Kagome shifted her shirt so that it was tucked into her belt loops before falling back on her limb so that she was hanging upside down, "you shouldn't do that too often."

Kurama tilted his head to the side, "do what?'

"Think, of course," Kagome chuckled softly, "you think too much. What could you be thinking so much about anyway? School hasn't started, so not that, I hope."

Kurama looked up at Kagome, "no, not school." Kagome smirked, already knowing what he was probably thinking about, but wasn't going to mention it. "I was thinking about what Miroku had said earlier, but it just doesn't add up…"

Kagome smirked as she pulled herself up onto the branch again, "what did he say? Miroku says so much that I barely pay attention anymore. As for it adding up, don't bother, he's a pretty good con-man when he needs to be."

Kurama tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Kagome, "about you and looking like a girl when in shorts. He's half right, but I just don't get it. I've known other guys like you, that look feminine, but yet… none are like you."

Kagome silently dropped from her tree limb and landed near Kurama, "you know…" Kurama turned toward Kagome, "if you keep thinking about me this often, people are going to think you're a little more curious than you say."

Kurama's eyes quickly widened as he took a step back, bringing his hands up in front of him, "oh no, it's nothing like that. I promise you that."

Kagome shrugged lightly as she walked away as any guy would, though she had more eyes than her own watching for her. Kagome looked over her shoulder quickly as she said, "you really should stop staring." Kagome then began laughing as Kurama's cheeks quickly reddened, while she left the park, since they had been the only ones left.

^flash forward^

Kagome watched as Yusuke, Ichigo, and Rangiku began laughing. Rangiku barely asked, "he was actually watching you walk away?" Kagome nodded softly with a smile, causing the group to laugh even harder, though Hiei stayed silent still. After a few minutes Yuzu yelled up the stairs that supper was ready, so the group stood and quickly made their way down to the dining room for supper.

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiro walked to school with the others, walking in the back with Hiei, Rangiku, Chad, and Uryuu. In the front was Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Yusuke, and Sango, with all the others grouped in the middle. They had been going to school for three months, having learned much about each other, though some still were distant from the rest. Toshiro watched as Rangiku suddenly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders and began whispering in his ear.

Kagome quickly pulled away from Rangiku and put up her hands defensively, "what? There's no way I'm going to do that. Maybe you should…"

Rangiku quickly stopped Kagome, while the others continued walking, waiting for every one to pass them before speaking. "Kagome, I've watched him often, and I'm telling you… Toshiro watches you often." Rangiku nodded toward the group softly, which made Kagome glance behind her and saw Hiei and Toshiro both turning away from them, "I don't know much about Hiei, so I don't know why he keeps watching you."

Kagome smiled, "Hiei watches me because he's like my older brother. He knows every thing about me, from my past that is."

Rangiku nodded softly as the two began walking again, "you should speak with Toshiro more, I'm sure he keeps trying to figure you out."

Kagome began laughing, "not only him, but Kurama too." Rangiku nodded as she remembered the stories of how they would trick Kurama.

Rangiku smiled happily before she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled the shorter girl behind her as they easily caught up with the group, "Toshiro, Kagome agreed to help you."

Kagome was about to deny but stopped as Toshiro stopped and turned toward them, "I told you I would figure it out."

Kagome smirked as she spoke, "see, I told you he wouldn't want my help. Now, can I get to class before I'm late?"

Rangiku sighed, "yeah, but I'll get you and Toshiro to help each other some how."

Kagome allowed a Kitsune smile to grace her face as she turned to Rangiku, "try all you want, Rangiku, but that doesn't mean your plan will work."

As Kagome walked away Rangiku turned and headed in a different direction, while Toshiro followed Kagome, the others in their class having left them behind. 'What could Rangiku be planning? Why would she want us to work together… unless she knows… How could Rangiku figure that out? I doubt she did, she's probably just messing with me, trying to confuse me more than I am already.' Toshiro sighed softly as he walked into the classroom and sat down in his seat behind Kagome, who was two seats from the back row.

~~~~~~/\/\/\~~~~~~

Kagome sat in the park with Hiei in a nearby tree on Friday, having agreed to meet with Toshiro, though she didn't know what he had wanted. Kagome watched as Toshiro walked toward her, though he looked confused, as though he didn't know why he was heading there. Kagome swung on the swing as Toshiro walked up to her, "you look like you don't know why you're here."

Toshiro looked emotionlessly at Kagome as he spoke, "that's because I don't."

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she swung slightly higher, "Rangiku told you that I wanted to meet you, didn't she?" Toshiro nodded as Kagome suddenly slowed her swing, "she told me that you waned to see me, and that you wanted to meet here… It would seem she tricked both of us."

Toshiro nodded as he leaned against the swing-set pole, "why would she do such a thing?"

Kagome sighed softly, feeling Hiei's energy leaving the area, "she's been trying to get the two of us in the same room alone for a month now. I'm surprised you haven't noticed already. She is your friend after all."

Toshiro looked sharply at Kagome, who was looking up at the sky absentmindedly, "I don't watch her as often as you, it would seem."

Kagome smiled softly as Toshiro sighed softly, "Toshiro, I really don't watch her that often. Now, you must have some idea why she would want the two of us together."

Toshiro shook his head softly, "no."

Kagome sighed softly as she looked toward the ground, "now what? I'm sure she'll keep trying unless we stay and talk or do something. Rangiku isn't easily convinced to leave us alone. Not enough that we're roommates."

Toshiro nodded softly, "this I know."

Kagome sighed softly as she leaned against the plastic covered chair, "now what? Do we stay and talk, or do we leave and have Rangiku keep trying to get us to be alone to talk."

Toshiro sighed once more as he sat on the ground, "we don't have much of a choice, we must stay and speak." Kagome nodded softly as she closed her eyes, not seeing as Toshiro turned his head to look at her, 'I should be mad at Rangiku, but for some reason, I'm grateful.'

Kagome spoke gently, "alright, but what are we suppose to talk about?"

Toshiro sat silently a moment before he replied, "why would a boy adopt a child?"

Kagome opened her right eye to look at Toshiro, "what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't understand why you would adopt a child. Only one boy do I know that would adopt a child, and that's Chad. Now, why would a boy, such as yourself, adopt a child?"

Kagome smiled fondly as she thought of Shippo, "I helped Shippo when he was younger and he stayed with me ever since. I began to teach him as he grew, and out of no where he called my his parent. I was surprised at first, but after thinking about it for a while, I began to see him as my son, thus I adopted him." Toshiro stayed silent as he thought about what she had said, but was slightly surprised when Kagome asked, "why does a boy, such as yourself, speak as though you are much more important and a lot older than the rest of us?"

Toshiro quickly looked up at Kagome, "that's because I am more important and older than most of you, except a select few."

Kagome closed her eyes, "how is that possible? How could you be more important?"

Toshiro shook his head, "I can't tell you, I just am."

Kagome sighed softly as she shook her head, 'just like Sesshoumaru. Thinks he's more important than every one else, and probably can't see what's right in front of his face. I can't believe I'm starting to have feelings for him… just like I did for Inuyasha all those years ago.' Kagome sighed sadly as she thought about the one she called brother.

Toshiro looked toward Kagome, though he stayed silent, wondering what Kagome was thinking about to make her seem so sad. 'Why am I so curious about this wisp of a boy? Why do I even care that I noticed that he's sad about something?'

Kagome lifted her head as she held back her sadness, knowing Shippo wouldn't want her to be sad, "maybe some day I'll learn, but if not, that's up to you to decide." Kagome smiled softly as she turned toward her companion, "Toshiro, why do you always watch me?"

Toshiro side glanced at Kagome before looking back away, "what are you talking about? I don't watch you."

Kagome laughed softly, "I've seen you."

Toshiro turned toward Kagome and saw her smiling, "so you admit to watching me then?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, I suppose I did, but then again, I watch all my friends. I've gotten in the habit of watching all my friends because of our past together."

Toshiro nodded, "I also watch my friend, because of my past, as well as my present." Kagome nodded in understanding as Toshiro continued, "how tough a past could a boy like you have?"

Kagome laughed softly, "you have no idea, do you? When Ichigo, Yusuke, and I lived here in the same town we use to always get into fights. Most of the children our age hated us. They hated Ichigo for his hair, Yusuke for his aggressive attitude, and they hated me for always trying to stick up for the both of them." Kagome laughed softly, "the children from other schools would pick a fight with us, and we would win, thanks to Uncle Isshin."

Toshiro looked up at Kagome, "your Uncle? How could he be helpful, that fool?"

Kagome laughed, "Uncle Isshin would always attack Yusuke and Ichigo, though he took it easy on me. He may seem like a fool, but it's probably just an act. He was always happy, but Uncle Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu really hurt when they lost their mother and wife, my aunt. He acts happy for every one, wanting his children, Yusuke, and I to live happy lives. He knows now though that that is impossible for the three of us. We each live separate lives now and our lives make it difficult to be around each other long enough to live happy lives like we use to."

Toshiro glanced around as he spoke, "seems you had a loving childhood."

Kagome shook her head, "yeah right. It was difficult, always in fights, then I didn't have a choice when we had to move to help our Grandfather at the shrine. I wasn't in fights anymore, I was liked by a lot of the others in my class, but by what I heard… Ichigo was still picked on and even Yusuke was hated by most. It wasn't until my 15th birthday that I had to start fighting again, but by then I had forgotten how. I had turned weak and couldn't fight anymore." Toshiro nodded softly as Kagome was silent a moment before asking, "what about you? What was your childhood like?"

Toshiro stayed silent and Kagome was about to speak again, but stopped as Toshiro spoke, "I didn't have much of a childhood. I also learned to fight young, but for different reasons. I was known as a child prodigy, and no one let me forget it."

Kagome looked surprised at Toshiro, "you, a child Prodigy? Your parents must have been really proud of you."

Toshiro shook his head, "for a long while, I wasn't that smart." 'Not until after I died and was found by Momo.'

Kagome smiled softly, but didn't speak as she felt a familiar energy heading their way, "Rangiku is heading this way."

Toshiro looked up toward the horizon, "how did you know?"

Walking toward them was Rangiku, "just a lucky guess."

The two went silent as Rangiku walked up to them, "hey, come on, we're going on a trip. Your uncle is letting us visit Yusuke's mom for the weekend."

Kagome glared good naturedly at Rangiku, "oh, when do we leave?"

Rangiku smiled, "right now. Now come on… unless you two are having enough fun just the two of you."

Toshiro spoke emotionlessly, "Rangiku, if you want to keep your position, I suggest you stop now. You may say or do something to make me decide on a new _friend_."

Rangiku gasped softly, "you wouldn't, would you? You would."

Toshiro stood silently, gracefully as Kagome also stood from the swing, "come on, we better get back." Rangiku smiled innocently at Kagome, who stayed away from the older girl. Kagome sighed softly, "Rangiku, I will return the favor."

Rangiku looked curiously at Kagome, "favor, what favor?"

"The favor of getting Toshiro and I to come here and speak," Kagome side-glanced at Rangiku, "though I suggest you not do it again."

Rangiku smiled innocently, "now Kagome, if you pay back my favor, then I might slip up and speak too much." Kagome stopped as she glared at Rangiku, "oh, don't worry, I made a promise and I won't break it."

Kagome nodded once as she began walking silently again, following Rangiku with Toshiro to her right. Toshiro began thinking, 'what secret does Rangiku know about you, Kagome? She doesn't keep things from me, so what is she keeping from me?' Toshiro side-glanced at Kagome, 'here I go thinking about you again. Why?'

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome smiled as she looked over at Toshiro, who was sitting nearby, the two deciding it wouldn't be so bad to be friends. The two had learned a bit more about each other after they began talking over 5 months ago, though they still had several secrets form each other. Such as that Kagome was a female, demon, and had traveled 500 years into the past. Toshiro was a Soul Reaper, wasn't in a real body, and wasn't from earth, but actually the afterlife.

Toshiro gave Kagome a soft smile as she spoke about her father, her friends, and Hojo. Kagome told of how her friends always tried to set her up with Hojo, and how she always escaped the dates some how. Toshiro in turn told how most girls avoided him, or Rangiku helped keep them away, while she ignored all the guys that pursued her. Kagome laughed softly at a few of the stories Toshiro had told her, though she always made sure to listen to what he said.

Some how, every time they met at the park or went for a walk to talk alone, they always had something to talk about.

Kagome stopped swinging as she felt a water drop on her arm, looking up she realized that the sky had begun to darken, "I think it's about to rain."

Toshiro looked up as it began to sprinkle, "it would seem." He looked over toward Kagome, who was out from under a tree, while he sat under a thick tree. Kagome stood from her swing and smiled at the sky, allowing the rain to pour down on her. Toshiro spoke casually, "get out of the rain before you end up sick."

Kagome smiled playfully at Toshiro, 'if only he knew that I were a demon, then he would know I wouldn't get sick.' "If you want me out of the rain, then you'll have to come and get me!"

Toshiro's eyes widened for a second before he stood, "some times I would swear you acted like a girl instead of a boy."

Kagome pouted softly, the rain soaking her hair, "yeah, well you act too much like an old man rather than a boy."

Toshiro made his way toward Kagome, who was smiling playfully as she took a few steps backward, falling backward onto the damp swing. Toshiro soon reached Kagome and grabbed the chains so his hands were on either side of the _boy_, or the one he thought was a boy. Kagome laughed nervously as Toshiro spoke, "do I really act like an old man?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, you act stuck up, as though you've lived as long as my Grandfather, who's in his 90's. You should smile more, and joke with others."

Toshiro smirked, making Kagome's eyes widen slightly in nervousness and curiosity, "so, you think I should joke more, more like you and the fools you call your cousins?"

Kagome shook her head, "no, not like us. You should joke your own way."

Toshiro stood back with a smile, one Kagome was easily familiar with, so she quickly jumped from the swing and took off running. Toshiro laughed softly, not thinking Kagome would barely hear him as he took off running after her. Toshiro easily caught up with Kagome and tackled her to the ground, making sure to twist their bodies so that they would land in a roll so neither would get hurt. Toshiro stopped them with him laying slightly on top of Kagome, though their bodies were only just touching. "Still think I lack a sense of humor?"

Kagome laughed softly as she shook her head, "no…" Toshiro suddenly realized how close they were and froze as he stared down at Kagome, who had her eyes closed as she laughed. Kagome didn't hear Toshiro, or feel him moving, so she opened her eyes, quickly falling silent at how close they were.

Kagome stared up into Toshiro's ice green eyes with her black eyes with green pupils, but as she tried to speak no words came to her. Both could feel their hearts pounding, but were unable to move away from each other. Toshiro slowly lowered his head without thinking until his lips connected with Kagome's softer lips. Kagome's eyes quickly widened before slowly closing as she returned the kiss. After a few very long seconds the two suddenly pulled apart and sat up, though Toshiro scooted back a few inches from the surprise. Kagome raised her right fingertips to her lips as she could still feel his on her own.

Kagome spoke in a soft voice, the rain still falling heavily around them, "yo… you just kissed me…"

Toshiro turned his head away shyly as he replied, "perhaps, though you also kiss me." Kagome went silent as she realized what he said was true.

The two were silent a moment before Kagome asked embarrassedly, "now what? Did that… I mean, does this mean… no, wait…" Kagome sighed as her mind continued to race, suddenly asking, "did that kiss mean anything to you?"

Toshiro sat silently, the rain soaking his clothing as he thought quicker than he had before. Kagome dropped her head, but quickly raised it once more as she barely heard Toshiro reply, "I don't do things without reason behind them…"

Kagome sighed softly, "a yes or no would have been better."

"Yes." Kagome quickly looked surprised at Toshiro, "I'll admit, I have been watching you, but only because you are so different from any one else I've known. You're so childish, yet mature when you truly need to be. You're a boy, yet every one says you could pass as a girl if you wanted…"

Kagome smiled softly at the thought, 'if only they knew I was a girl…'

Toshiro sighed softly as he looked at Kagome, "even when I decided not to be curious about you, you do something to attract my curiosity once more."

Kagome looked curiously toward Toshiro, "oddly enough, I've been curious about you too, more so than the others. I've known you were watching me every so often, but I didn't want to say anything and make you mad at me."

Toshiro looked straight at Kagome, "what could possibly make me mad at you? You always make others happy to be around you, even when they don't even know you." Kagome smiled softly at his gentle words.

Kagome sighed softly, "Toshiro, do you really care for me as I am, even if I were a boy."

Toshiro lowered his head in thought before he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, making her look him in the eyes, "yes, I care for you, even as you are… a boy. I never thought I would care for another guy, but you came into my life and changed that thought after a while. Even though your cousins might not like the idea of us being together, I'd be willing to make them mad for you."

Kagome smiled nervously as she spoke softly, "Toshiro… I need to tell you something then." Toshiro tilted his head slightly as he looked curiously at Kagome, the one he decided would be his 'guy'. "I… I'm… You're not gay."

Toshiro frowned slightly, confused at Kagome's words, "what do you mean?"

Kagome sighed softly, "how do I show you, without actually _showing_ you?"

Toshiro asked curiously, "Kagome? What are you talking about? Are you saying..?"

Kagome lowered her head as she nodded, "I'm sorry, but because of my past I had to dress as a guy because of the names I was called… Are you mad at me?"

Toshiro placed his hand under Kagome's chin and lifted her head, making her look at him, "no, I'm relieved, yes, but I'm not mad. As I said, you seem to make every one around you happy. I am curious to know more about your past though, as it seems you've left quite a bit out."

Kagome shook her head, "actually, no I haven't. There are very few things I left out, but what I did leave out is hard for me to talk about. The only ones that know actually experience it, or are blood-related to me."

"Your family? Ichigo and Yusuke?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, they know. How do you think I kept up my disguise so well around every one?" Toshiro nodded and the two were silent a moment, both listening to the rain as it fell around them, before Kagome asked softly, "Toshiro, do you still care for me?"

Toshiro looked up at Kagome and saw her eyes closed, his hand still holding her chin, so instead of speaking Toshiro lowered his head so that their lips were touching softly. Kagome's eyes shot open before slowly closing as he put light pressure on her lips. She softly responded with her own kiss, glad he still cared for her, even after finding out that she wasn't who he thought she was.

After that stormy night, Toshiro and Kagome began dating, though not very openly at first until a few began suspecting and questioned them about it. Kagome blushed lightly, while Toshiro just stood emotionless, though neither denied the questioning stares of the others.

Yusuke and Ichigo pulled Kagome off into an isolated room and quickly began questioning their female triplet, wondering why she and Toshiro had been out late and were both completely drenched from the rain. Kagome told them a short version of what had happened, leaving out the kiss, "does he know that you're a girl, or does he still think you're a guy?"

Kagome laughed softly before she replied, all the while writing so none would hear that had demon hearing, "yes, he knows. After he told me he cared I couldn't hide it from him any more."

Yusuke and Ichigo were silent a moment and didn't reply, but soon both nodded their approval, Kagome hugged both before the three left the room and joined the others, with Kagome going over to Toshiro.

That night every one found out about Toshiro and Kagome, though a very select few knew already, from the day after they started dating. Those select ones being Sango, Rangiku, Yusuke, and Ichigo.

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome sat in her room working on her homework, though she was stuck on a math problem, which she had been staring at for the past hour. Sighing softly, Kagome dropped her head to the desktop as she closed her eyes, not hearing the door open. "You should take a break, won't do you any good to study too much."

Kagome jumped from her chair and turned toward the person that had spoke, "Kurama, you shouldn't sneak up on people." Kagome sighed softly as she relaxed, sitting back down as she stared at her homework, "anyway, I'm not studying, I'm stuck on this math."

Kurama walked over and looked over Kagome's shoulder, which quickly put her on edge as he looked at the problem, "try carrying the 2."

Kagome looked carefully at the problem, smiling softly as she took his advice and finished the problem, "thanks, now I'm done." Kagome finished writing before she closed her text-book and put all her books back into her backpack.

Kurama leaned against the wall, "how long were you staring at that problem?"

Kagome stood as she stretched, "hmm, I think about 10 minutes." Kagome glanced at the clock, "nope, it would seem about an hour." Kurama laughed softly as he shook his head, "hey, I'm not a super smart guy like you, I'm better at fighting and strategy."

The two walked from the bedroom, "oh, I wouldn't have thought so, since you don't look like much of a fighter. Though you did keep up with Hiei a few months back." Kurama looked at Kagome as he asked, "how did you keep up?"

Kagome smirked as she walked out the front door, "I don't know, I was barely keeping up… I mean, he's a really good fighter and I'm not really that good…" Kagome stopped as they reached the edge of the sidewalk, "well, I'm heading for a run, later."

Kurama held up a hand, "would you like some company?"

Kagome had turned away from Kurama, mentally sighing as she replied, "suit yourself." She then took off running as fast as a human could, with Kurama at her left side, 'why is he suddenly joining me in a run? He never joins me, the only ones to ever join are Ichigo, Yusuke, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Souta, Hiei, and Miroku… Where are they anyway?'

Kurama silently watched Kagome out of the corner of his right eye, 'what are you thinking about? You seem in complete control of your emotions, yet you also allow any one to read them. What are you hiding, and why won't you let us know?'

Kagome suddenly stopped, Kurama stopping a couple feet ahead of her, as she sensed a demonic energy nearby. Glancing around, Kagome smiled as she waved at Ichigo, Sango, Yusuke, Toshiro, Botan, Hiei, Miroku, Rukia, Renji, and Kuwabara, "hey, where have you guys been?"

Yusuke smiled softly, "hey Kagome, Kurama. We had to run an errand for Uncle Isshin. What about you two, been alone at the house for over 2 hours…"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "have we? I didn't notice, I was stuck on some homework." Yusuke began laughing, while Kagome pouted softly, "not my fault I couldn't understand our teacher." Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around Yusuke's neck, making him stop laughing as she lightly held his neck. Yusuke reached backward and was about to start tickling Kagome's sides when she suddenly let go and took a step back. Yusuke turned toward Kagome, who was standing staring down the road as though she had seen a ghost.

Yusuke looked down the road and blinked silently before asking, "who's that? She looks familiar."

Kagome began growling as Botan moved closer to Kurama and Yusuke, "guys, there's something wrong with that girl."

Yusuke asked as he looked toward Kagome and Hiei, who had placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to hold her back, "what do you mean, Botan?"

Botan whimpered softly, "it's her soul…"

Kagome ripped her shoulder from Hiei's grasp before she ran forward, faster than a human, 'I didn't want them to find out like this, but I've got to find out why _she_'s here.'

Hiei sighed, 'I tried… Better make sure she doesn't kill any one.' Hiei suddenly dashed forward after Kagome, soon followed by the others.

Ichigo commented unconsciously, "wow, I didn't know Kagome was so fast."

Yusuke nodded, "we better moved faster or we'll lose her." Ichigo nodded as the group moved faster.

Rukia moved to run beside Ichigo, "I'm feeling an odd presence from that girl Kagome ran after."

Ichigo nodded, "same here. I also heard Botan say something about the girl's soul." Rukia nodded as they tried to keep up with Kagome, who was running after the other girl, who had began to run away once she had been spotted.

Kagome ran for several blocks before she entered an abandoned warehouse, "alright, I'm tired of your games! Come out and face me, if you dare, Kikyo!"

Glancing around with her eyes, ears, and spiritual energy, Kagome turned toward Kikyo, who was to her left, ignoring the others as they arrive, "I see you are still alive after all, Reincarnate."

Kagome bared her fangs toward Kikyo as she began to walk around, "of course I'm still alive, but that's the question I should be asking you. Shouldn't you be dead and with Inuyasha in hell, like you wanted?"

Kikyo smirked, "still always thinking about your beloved Inuyasha. Even after all he did to you, you still loved him."

Kagome growled out as Hiei held her back, knowing she wanted to learn as much as she could, "of course I still loved him, as I always will. He's my brother, even if he's dead!"

Kikyo stopped moving as she stared at Kagome, "so you still believe him dead?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion, "he's been brought back, just as I have been. Thankfully I didn't need part of _your_ soul this time. My Master is a smart one and figured out what the old witch couldn't."

Kagome snarled, "how could you let some one bring him back? Inuyasha died happy, he died for you!" Ichigo and Yusuke grabbed Kagome's wrists as she spoke, "I'll kill you!" A few in the group looked surprised at Kagome's last words, having always seen her as a peaceful 'guy'.

Kikyo laughed, "before you kill me, perhaps you should fight me as yourself. Quit hiding behind disguises and fight me as you are. That way when _you_ die, I'll have killed another demon since I've been reborn."

Yusuke asked suddenly, "demon, what's she talking about?"

Kikyo smirked, "you didn't tell him, nor the others, have you, Reincarnate." Kagome glared at Kikyo as she spoke, "what about you, boy, you seem to also be hiding, but differently. You and the red-headed Kitsune. The only one not hiding is him," Kikyo pointed lazily toward Hiei, "how sad that so many hide what they are." Kikyo suddenly added, "dear Reincarnate, are you still pretending to be a boy so others don't see you as the weak little girl you truly are?"

Sango suddenly yelled out as she took a step forward, "shut up Kikyo, we all know she's stronger than you any day!"

Miroku nodded as he took his place beside Sango, his hand on his beaded wrist from reflex, "Kagome is three times the person you think you are, Kikyo!"

Kagome smirked as she glanced at her friends, Ichigo and Yusuke releasing her wrists, Toshiro coming to stand behind her. "I know my friends are loyal to me, but what about you? Can you know for a fact that your _master_ is loyal to you?" Kikyo glared at Kagome as they moved away from the group. "I've stayed loyal to my friends, Kikyo, and I always will. Unlike you, who used every one for your own purposes."

Kikyo reached behind her back and pulled out a bow and an arrow, stringing the arrow as she pointed it toward Kagome, "it's been fun talking for the last time, Reincarnate, but it's time you die. Once I'm done with you your friends will be easy. Don't worry, I'll save the Kit and human brats for last, leaving them to suffer longest. I'll let them know how weak you were."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she glared at her incarnate, "you will not touch my son, nor any of my family!" Kagome's energy began to rise as she quit holding it back, not knowing her energy would alert her presence to the Soul Society and Prince Koenma. As her energy rose, it broke through her concealment charmed necklace, revealing her true features.

Kagome's friends, except Sango, Miroku, and Hiei, gasped as they saw her fox ears and tail. Rukia asked quickly, "what is he? I've only seen one other that seemed like an animal, but he looks fully like an animal." Kagome bared her fangs at Kikyo, her power seeming to slowly keep rising, "Ichigo, she's got energy like yours."

Ichigo nodded, still stunned at seeing his cousin as she was now, "Kagome, you… you were… are Kurome?"

Kagome nodded, not taking her eyes off Kikyo, who seemed to be charging her arrow with her Miko energy, "yes. _Raizen_, you should come forward too."

Yusuke smirked, "so you knew this whole time, yet didn't say anything."

Kagome smirked, "I spoke with Hiei about it, but otherwise, no. I told no one."

Ichigo watched as his next cousin also released his energy, which quickly rose to match Kagome's high level, bringing forth his demonic appearance as he pulled out his hair-tie, "what about you, Ichigo, care to join us?"

Ichigo smirked as he gave up on trying to figure out his triplet cousins, grabbing Kon from Rukia's backpack, "I'll need some one to take care of my body this time." Ichigo didn't waste time in grabbing the Genkongai from the lion's insides and popping it into his mouth. Ichigo quickly split from his body, with Kon quickly moving behind Rukia and Renji, while Ichigo stood next to his cousins, "can't let you two have all the fun, now can I?" Ichigo's power rose as well, matching Kagome's and Yusuke's, though he wasn't in his Bankai form.

Kagome shook her head, "one last change for me…" Kagome used her Kitsune magic to replace her clothing into a black sleeveless shirt, black hakama, and no shoes, allowing her feminine features to show as well, "since we're telling all it would seem." Miroku quickly held Kuwabara back as he was about to move forward, "what will you do now, Kikyo?"

Kikyo smirked, "Master warned me about your cousins, so I brought a few friends with me." Kikyo released her arrow, which flew straight up, hitting a barrier, which released several Hollows and demons. Kagome and Yusuke growled as the demons and Hollows moved forward, soon the three moved forward and easily took care of the enemies, not noticing Kikyou had escaped. Once the demons and Hollows were taken care of, Kagome blessed their souls before purifying the demon carcasses.

Kagome looked around for Kikyo, sighing when she saw no sign of her, "I'll get rid of her yet."

Sango moved forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome, could you tell? Was it really Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, some how she's been brought back… without stealing part of my soul." Kagome and Sango walked toward Yusuke and Ichigo, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you two sooner, but then again, you didn't tell me either."

Ichigo and Yusuke smirked as they said, "you're a girl from now on."

Kagome sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, looking sideways at the semi-large group nearby, "yeah, I know."

Ichigo walked over to his body and joined it, spitting out the Genkongai, which he quickly placed back into the stuffed lion, which quickly tried to move toward Kagome, though he was stopped by Ichigo holding his tail, "unless you want to live with Yuzu for a month, I suggest you stay away from my triplet."

Kon pouted as he crossed his arms, "you never let me have any fun Ichigo!"

Kagome and Yusuke walked over and looked curiously at Kon, who quickly pulled his tail free and moved to Ichigo's shoulder, "what are you?"

Kon stood on Ichigo's head as he proclaimed, "I'm Kon…" He stopped as he realized no one was listening. Pouting as he made his way back to Rukia's backpack.

Kagome chuckled softly, "talking stuffed lions… I've seen better." Yusuke nodded in agreement.

Rukia asked, "what about…" She was stopped as Botan's com-link began beeping and a doorway appeared a few feet away, opening silently. "Captain Byakuya?"

Byakuya glanced around before saying, "follow."

Every one looked around at each other before Rukia nodded softly, "yes Sir." She turned to the group, "come on, we should follow before he thinks we aren't listening."

Ichigo turned to his cousins, "come on, you're lucky to be some what invited to the Soul Society. I had to break in, with a few friends."

After a silent moment every one turned and began to follow Rukia through the doorway, none knowing others had also been gathered already. Kagome's tail twitched as she passed through the barrier before she replaced her necklace, not wanting others to fear her for what she was, 'wow, that's really a strong barrier… I wonder who put it up.'

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome glanced around soul Society as the group followed Rukia, who was speaking quietly with Byakuya. As Kagome was busy looking around, she didn't realize that a few others had been looking toward her. Most of the group were watching Kagome, wondering why she had never corrected them when they called her a guy. Most of the girls began questioning themselves, while most of the guys were relieved to know they hadn't suddenly turned gay. Only one was thinking about why she hadn't told of being a demon.

Kagome smiled widely as she looked around at all the high spirited people, 'wow, I could've used their help in the past.' Yusuke glanced around, having pulled his demon energy back down to a lower energy level as they walked. Ichigo waved to a few people as they yelled a 'hello' to him. Every one else watched the others curiously, nervous of where they were heading.

Byakuya led the way to Yamamoto's office, where he stood with the other Soul Reaper Captains that were in the room, as did Kenpachi and Toshiro. Renji, Rangiku, Rukia, and Yachiru went to stand with the other Lieutenants. Kagome stood in the front with Yusuke to her right and Ichigo to her left, with their friends behind them.

Yamamoto glanced around at every one before speaking, "we are waiting on a few more to show up before we will begin speaking. They should be arriving soon with a couple of Ichigo's friends." Ichigo glanced around but didn't see any one missing, though a soft knock made most turn toward the door, "come in."

The door opened and in walked Kisuke and Yoruichi, who were followed by Isshin, Atsuko, Shiori, Koenma, Genkai, Shippo, Kohaku, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Jinta, Yuzu, Karin, Ururu, and an elder lady in a warrior outfit of the Fuedal Era.

Yusuke quickly saw Koenma in his teenage form, "what's the toddler doing here?"

Koenma spoke calmly, "I'm here for important business, Yusuke. Now pay attention for once."

Yusuke was about to speak but stopped as Kagome, who looked once more like a guy, placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook her head. Yusuke whispered softly, "alright, but you owe me." Kagome nodded softly with a smirk.

Koenma walked forward and gave a slight bow of his head toward Yamamoto, "thank you for inviting us here."

Yamamoto spoke gently, "of course, Lord Koenma. Now, shall we get down to business?"

Koenma nodded as Ichigo, Yusuke, and Kagome asked in unison, "why are we all here?"

Koenma, Yamamoto, the lady warrior, and several others looked surprised at the three cousins. Atsuko and Shiori began laughing as Isshin spoke, "there they go again, speaking together. Soon they'll be finishing each other sentences and thinking alike."

Kagome smirked, "Uncle Isshin…"

Ichigo smirked, "we already…"

"…think alike," Yusuke finished.

Isshin began laughing as Koenma asked, "who are you two? I don't think I have either of you on file…"

Botan stepped forward, "sir, you probably do have them on file. They're cousins of Yusuke, born the same moment as him."

Koenma glanced at the two beside Yusuke, "cousins, born at the same moment? Is that even possible of happening?"

Kagome smirked as Ichigo nodded, and Yusuke spoke, "of course it's possible. Look at us, we did it."

Yamamoto spoke softly, "here you stand before us, triplets is what most call you, even though you aren't actually siblings. You each look so different from one another as well." The three glanced sideways at each other as they listened to the elderly man, "one of you has orange hair, another looks like you are in a constant battle with the enemy, and the third a girl that looks like she couldn't fight the weakest enemy."

Yusuke and Ichigo quickly placed their hands on Kagome's shoulders as she tried to move forward, "you want a piece of me old man!" Shiori looked surprised at Kagome, not having heard her daughter speak like that toward an older person before, or any other person.

The lady warrior suddenly spoke softly, catching Kagome's attention finally, "Kagome, calm down before I place you in a barrier."

Kagome quit struggling as she looked at the warrior and tilted her head curiously before smiling happily, "Lady Midoriko! How are you here? Last we spoke was over four months ago."

Midoriko laughed softly, "it would seem that my soul has left the jewel, while it has joined with your own soul."

Kagome sighed softly, "you mean I'm stuck with the jewel now?"

Midoriko nodded, "yes, and all that comes with it."

Yusuke suddenly spoke, "Kagome, who's the woman?" Atsuko looked surprised when her son didn't criticize the older woman.

Kagome smiled at her triplet, "that's Lady Midoriko, the one I told you about, the one that created the Shikon-no-Tama. Though, now it would seem she's finally died and the jewel has merged with my soul."

Ichigo quickly asked, "so what comes with the jewel?"

Midoriko replied gently, "the souls of the trapped demons, every one hunting her for the Shikon," Kagome murmured 'they already do', "and a few other things that only Kagome must know."

Kagome sighed softly as she replied, "I'll learn them in time, but I'm use to being hunted for the jewel, and now if Kanna were still alive, I really don't have to worry about her taking my soul."

Every one suddenly went silent before Yamamoto spoke, "I asked for you three because of your power. Your energies are so similar, more than any other. I'm sorry your families had to witness this, but they needed to know what happens to those that have identical energies. As none should have the same Zanpakto, none should have the same energy wave." Every one glanced around at the triplets, nervous about what would happen as Yamamoto finished speaking, "you will have to do as a Soul Reaper would, to have the right to that energy wave."

Rukia's eyes widened as she gasped, "no, how can you do that? How are they suppose to try to kill each other?"

Yamamoto spoke without looking toward Rukia, "if they choose not to fight, then they will all 3 die."

Every one went silent for a moment before Ichigo, Yusuke, and Kagome yelled in unison, "I'll never kill my triplet!"

Yamamoto sighed softly, "then you 3 must die." He turned toward the Lieutenants, "take them to the holding cells." 6 Lieutenants silently obliged as they led the three to the holding cells, while the others held the rest of the families back.

Shippo suddenly slipped out of the arms of his grandmother and ran to Kagome, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Mommy!"

Kagome quickly turned and moved quickly to catch her scared son, "Shippo, please, I need you to be strong for me."

Shippo sobbed loudly, "I can't, not this time. I don't want to lose you."

Kagome hugged him reassuringly, "remember how many times my life was threatened, yet here I stand? I need you to stay with Sango and the others." Shippo looked ready to argue, but Kagome looked sharply at him as Sango walked over, "Shippo, please, listen to me. I need you to stay strong for me, your Grandma is really going to need you as well, as well as all the others in our family." Sango took Shippo and silently walked away as Kagome turned, tears forming in her eyes as she growled out, "which way!"

Ichigo, Yusuke, and Kagome were each placed in a separate cell from each other with shackles that drained their energies. Kagome sat in a corner, pushing back her tears as she meditated, speaking with Hiei in her mind.

As this all happened Toshiro's mind began thinking rapidly, 'this is exactly what happened to me, how I got my Zanpakto. Wait, did he just say…? No, I just got her recently, I can't lose her already!' Toshiro could feel his Zanpakto roar in outrage at losing its master's mistress, though they were only dating, it could sense how close they had gotten already. 'No, there must be a way around this.' Once they were dismissed, Toshiro headed for the library, followed by Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yoruichi, and Kisuke.

~~~~/\/\/\~~~~

Kagome sat with her back to a tree as she cried uncontrollably, with Hiei sitting nearby, "I don't know what to do. I've had my life threatened so often, but I've never been this scared before. I think about a lot of things, but I mostly worry about Shippo and who will take care of him. I can't get a hold of my demon family to ask them to help raise him as a demon should be raised…"

Hiei suddenly spoke softly, "I could raise him if you wish it."

Kagome sobbed as she spoke, "I couldn't ask that of you. I wouldn't want to burden you with my son…"

Hiei placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, making her look up toward him, "I insist. There is no other demon that would raise him as you want, and you have told me how you want him raised."

Kagome suddenly hugged Hiei, "thank you. You really have been a wonderful friend to me. I wish we could've fought more often. Oh, I would like Toshiro to be able to visit Shippo if he wants. Shippo would like that." Hiei returned the hug, awkwardly as he nodded in agreement.

Hiei spoke gently, "you need to return, they are heading toward you now." Kagome nodded as she wiped her tears, though she knew they wouldn't be there in the waking world.

~~~~/\/\/\~~~~

Kagome opened her eyes as she stood silently as the cell door opened and in walked Rukia and Renji, though neither spoke. Kagome walked forward toward her two friends, the three soon joining Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo, Rangiku, Toshiro, and Yusuke. Kagome looked nervously toward Toshiro, wondering if he hated her now, now that he knew she was a demon.

Rukia sighed softly as she gently spoke, "I'm sorry, we looked every where we could, but there's no way around this. We spoke with both of your elders, neither of them knew of a way out either. Though Lady Midoriko said something about you needing to find your own way out. She said to tell you, Kagome, to look inside yourself."

Kagome looked over at Rukia before nodding softly as she did just as Midoriko instructed. As she searched, Kagome allowed Rukia and Rangiku to lead her. Kagome started searching closer to the surface before looking deeper, though she couldn't find anything to help her. As she reached the depth of her mind she heard a masculine voice whisper 'ribbons' before she was forced back to the front of her mind. Kagome murmured softly, "ribbons?"

The group stopped, Soul Reapers looking surprised at Kagome, and curious of her words. Rukia shook her head softly, "I'm sorry, but we've checked, even as you are, your spirit ribbons are identical, even in color. Which is really strange since neither of you are Soul Reapers."

Kagome thought a moment, "you checked us as we are? You mean as humans, in our partial disguises?" Rukia and the others nodded in confusion. Kagome thought a moment, "what about checking our what-ever-you-said ribbons in our truer forms?"

Rukia nodded softly, "we can try."

Kagome glanced at the other two, and released her necklace, allowing her true energy to appear. She was soon followed by Yusuke, who powered up just enough for his demonic power to surface, but not enough to alarm any one.

Rangiku suddenly gasped softly as she looked from Kagome to Ichigo to Yusuke and back to Kagome, "that's it! Kagome, you figured it out!"

Kagome smiled softly as she replaced her necklace, while Yusuke lowered his energy. Kagome wasn't expecting to get hugged, but was glad to have Toshiro's arms around her once more. The group soon settled down before they reached every one else and walked to the front of the executioners area. Toshiro suddenly stepped forward, surprising every one as he began speaking, "we have searched for a way to keep our friends alive, Captain Yamamoto, and at first we couldn't succeed, but with help we found a way. These three don't have exact duplicate energies. You were seeing their energies from when they were born, when they were each human. Look for yourself, they aren't the exact same."

Yamamoto, as well as several others used their own energy to see the Spirit Ribbons of Ichigo, Yusuke, and Kagome, but none were surprised when all three ribbons were red, like a Soul Reapers. "I see no difference."

Toshiro turned his head to look side-ways at the group behind him, as Kagome took off her necklace and Yusuke began raising his energy. Several gasped at the sight of both demons and their Spirit Ribbons. While Ichigo had a red Soul Reaper's ribbon, Yusuke had a blue colored ribbon to show his heritage, and Kagome had a black ribbon to show her shadow heritage.

Yamamoto went silent as he spoke, "I see, so you did find a way after all. So be it, but understand this, you three will not be welcomed here any more. Consider yourselves neither foe nor friend."

Kagome smiled as she hugged her 2 cousins, soon having Shippo in her arms, who was crying with happiness at not losing his mother. Kagome suddenly rushed over and hugged Toshiro, Shippo on her back.

Without warning, the humans, demons, and Botan disappeared, Yamamoto having sent them back to the human world. Every one looked up to their elder as he spoke, though toward a signal Soul Reaper, "go to her and you will be stripped of your title."

Toshiro looked down at his hands and his sword before making his decision.

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^__^**

Jinteki = Human  
Fujin = Female  
Dansen = Male  
Tenma = Demon  
Souryo = Monk  
Nisou = Priestess  
Tanken = Dagger  
Kurome = Black Eyes  
Baka = Idiot  
Youfu = Adoptive Father  
Reidou = Mother  
Haha-ue = (polite) Mother  
Kirate = Reaper  
Bentou = box lunch


	11. End

Kagome looked around, seeing that she was in the backyard of her Uncle Isshin's house, hearing as Orihime yelled happily, "we're back home!"

Yusuke and Ichigo silently walked over, each placing a hand on Kagome's shoulders as she looked toward the sky, "I didn't get to tell him 'Good-bye'."

Shippo silently dropped to the ground as he sensed another nearby, though he only walked over and sat at Hiei's feet. Hiei glanced down at Shippo, who had also learned to read his silent signs.

Ichigo glanced at Yusuke before both glanced behind them as a young male voice spoke, "who didn't you get to say 'bye' to?"

Kagome quickly turned around, smiling brightly before she ran into Toshiro's open arms, "won't you get into trouble for following us back here?"

Toshiro nodded softly, "perhaps, but it was worth it." Kagome murmured 'was' as Toshiro hugged her happily, "I'm no longer Captain, nor am I in a rank. Though I did keep my Soul Reaping abilities." Kagome nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Toshiro and Kagome both hear though they don't react as Shippo speaks to Hiei, "does this mean I'll have a Daddy again?"

Kagome chuckle softly as she barely hears Hiei's response of 'Hn', "yes, Shippo, I think so."

**_End_**


End file.
